Seishun Alice Gakuen
by BookPrincess28
Summary: Ryoma, with an Alice, goes to Seishun Gakuen Alice to study. There, he meets new people and friendship spawns between them. Will he find romance there too? Gakuen Alice POT style!
1. Welcome to Seishun Alice Gakuen

**BP: Argh! I had to go to the Chingay show today. I hate concerts. They are so noisy and so dark god knows what you can step on during the show. My friends think I am lucky to go (lucky, my foot). I just want to study at home. Geez! This time, the story is about Ryoma transferring to Seishun Alice Gakuen, but the special part is, they all have Alices! (Yes, it's from Gakuen Alice. I recently read it and it's GREAT!) **

"Ryoma-kun!" The long plait girl exclaimed while running towards the raven-haired boy that stood near a black limo. Ryoma was her classmate in grade school. She had an obvious crush on him, but he was oblivious to her advances and the way she says "Ryoma-kun.", made him sick, he told her many times, but she didn't listen.

Ryoma slowly turned around to look at the girl. "Ryuzaki." He acknowledged. "Time is short. If you have something to tell me, tell me now."

"Why did you send such an important letter through the tortoise mail?" Sakuno asked as tears started forming in her eyes.

"If I told you earlier, you would have looked at me every day with eyes full of tears," he replied nonchalantly, and Sakuno let her tears roll down her face.

"You big, insensitive foolish boy!" Sakuno yelled.

"You don't have to cry like this. I'll be back for vacation. Besides, we can write." said Ryoma.

Convinced, Sakuno wiped her tears. She smiled. "Okay."

Ryoma then climbed into the limo, and went to his new school, Seishun Alice Gakuen. When he arrived, a teacher escorted him to his Special Star room. "Here is your room." said the teacher. Your class is Middle School division, Class C. It's on the third floor. Your class will start in a half an hour." Ryoma nodded, and changed into his uniform, and went to his assigned class. He knocked on the door and the teacher opened the door to let him in so that he could introduce him.

"Everyone, this is Echizen Ryoma. He's a Special Star as he is a genius in this academy, and even beat the highest record in the entrance exam." There were ohhs and ahhs going around the classroom. "Now, you can sit wherever you like, Echizen." Ryoma nodded, and went to sit alone at the back of the class.

Class went by quickly because he already knew everything in the book and he was paying attention to the scene at the window. In fact, he already read the entire textbook, and even made notes for each chapter. During lunch, he wasn't hungry, so he merely climbed up a tree and fell asleep. However, his rest is short-lived.

"So, have you heard about the fight in Class A in the High School division this morning?" someone said. Ryoma looked down and saw a group of 8 boys walking towards the direction of the Sakura tree.

"Let's eat lunch here. It seems very peaceful." said another boy. They all sat under the shade of the tree Ryoma was in and talked very loudly. Ryoma couldn't stand it and took out his Baka gun to shoot at the loudest one.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Who's there?" said one of the boys, looking up the tree.

"You're too noisy. Either shut up or get yourself another tree to sit under." Ryoma replied.

A boy with spiky hair and purple eyes whistled. "That kid's got guts, to go against us." He replied.

Ryoma shrugged. "Whatever. Are you guys going to go away, or what? I need my peace and quiet, and you in my presence disturb it." said Ryoma. They got up and walked away. Once or twice they looked back to see if he had a victorious smirk on his face but he didn't. He shot a cold and harsh glare at them.

Meanwhile, the 8 boys went to the rooftop, talking about the boy from earlier.

"Hey, did you notice? He didn't even drop his jaw at the sight of us. On the contrary, we disgusted him." said Kikumaru thoughtfully.

"And he even shot his gun at me!" Momo wailed.

"He seemed to have the Invention Alice, given that weird gadget." said Fuji. "He's pretty cute too, right, Tezuka?" he turned to the stoic boy.

"Yeah." said Tezuka. "By the way, did anyone see the number of stars on his collar?"

"I did, nya!" Kikumaru shouted. "He's a special star!"

"Uso!" Momo shouted. "Special star? He doesn't even look like he's in the High School division!"

"Hmm…interesting." said Inui.

"So Inui-senpai…if you find him so interesting, I trust you are going to get some information on her." said Kaidoh.

"You knew it a long time ago." he said, taking out his pen and paper. His Alice is the data Alice. All he needs is the full name of the person and he can summon a spirit to control his hand to write down all the data and statistics of the person. However…

"Erm….guys? I don't know his name."

During dinner, Ryoma got his assigned extremely large food portion, and sat down at a table to eat, hoping to finish quickly and not be noticed.

It didn't work.

The thud of 8 trays hits his ear before he noticed that he was there, and before he knew it, he was surrounded by 8 boys- the same boys he encountered at lunch. 'Why me?' he thought. The spiky haired boy with purple eyes wrapped an arm around his neck. "what do you want?" said Ryoma.

"First things first. What's your name?" said Momo.

"Why do you ask?" said Ryoma, cutting away at his chicken.

"Well, since you fired three shots at me, I don't think you can get away without even introducing yourself, can you?" said Momo.

"Hoi, hoi, Momo's right, nya!" said Kikumaru. "We don't want to keep you a stranger, do we?"

"And why are you eating dinner with me, a stranger, then?" said Ryoma. He got up. "Well, I'm going to my room." He said. Momo looked down at the dishes. They were all polished clean. "That was fast…" Momo replied.

Just then, Fuji had an idea. "I know! Why don't we follow him to his room! His name will be at the plaque, right?"

"True. But he's a Special Star. Only you and Tezuka can go to the Special Star corridors!" said Inui.

"Ok, let's go, Tezuka." said Fuji, giving him a smile. Fuji has the Expression Phenomenon Alice. Whenever he smiles, he can get others to do his bidding. When he opens his eyes and glare, he can make anyone run for the hills. Tezuka got up, and they followed Ryoma to his dorm. Once there, they checked the plaque at the door he disappeared behind. The plaque had his name and Star Ranking.

"So his name's Echizen Ryoma." said Fuji. Tezuka nodded. They went back to the cafeteria to tell the others. Inui immediately took out his pen, spun it and used his Alice. The summoned Data Spirit manipulated Inui's arm to automatically write the data, and he seemed to fall into a trance. Once he finished, he snapped out of it, and read the data he has taken down.

Name: Echizen Ryoma  
D.O.B: 24 December  
Star Ranking: Special Star  
Height: 151cm  
Weight: 45kg  
Alice: Invention Alice, another unknown Alice.  
Class: Technical Class  
Remarks: Beat the highest marks in the entrance exam.  
Class: Middle School Division, Class C.  
Trivia: Apparently has a girl who has a crush on him back home, but he never really cared about her one sided love. Only treats her like a classmate. Quiet and anti-social, and never cares about being friends with famous and popular people.

"Is that all?" said Momoshiro.

Inui frowned. "It's quite hard to get information on him, for some weird reason. In fact, he has two Alices, but I don't know the other one."

The group looked at the information and then at each other. They grinned, as they were thinking the same thing.

They wanted to be his friends.

**BP: Apparently got rusty, so this story is off to a bad start. And no, Sakuno doesn't have an Alice, so she won't come and looks for him. The others' Alices I will reveal them soon. Please reviews**


	2. I am being targeted by the popular group

**BP: First day of CNY, and already receiving a rude comment form a guest, saying how he hated the way I write. Well, let me tell you this: If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it. Second, if you have the guts to insult me, then log in and the say it in my face. Third, you are a coward, using an anonymous name. Fourth, I didn't ask you to read it, did I? You chose to read it on your own free will. Fifth, everyone has their different way of writing. You don't have to say anything rude, as there are people who like my writing style. And sixth, just because you read it doesn't mean you must like it, does it? Then again, I will not let a lowlife like him or her ruin my CNY. **

The next day, Ryoma yawned as he got down for breakfast. He got his assigned large portion of breakfast, and proceeded to a corner and sat alone. All was well until...

"Yo, Echizen!" said Momoshiro, thumping his tray loudly on the table Ryoma was sitting at. Ryoma immediately took out his Baka gun, and shot it at Momoshiro.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"You're too noisy." said Ryoma flatly, while Momo crouched to the ground, clutching to his head, to the amusement of the others, who were standing with their breakfast trays on their hands. "Now, that's not very nice, Echizen." said Fuji, giving him his usual smile, a smile that will make girls swoon. Ryoma returned to his breakfast. "What are you all doing here, anyway?"

"Well, we were wondering if we could sit here, since there are almost no seats in the cafeteria." said Fuji, subtly using his Alice on Ryoma. Ryoma's mistake was to look at Fuji's smile, as he found himself saying, "Alright."

"Excellent!" said Fuji, as he took the seat next to Ryoma. The others followed by filling up the seats around the table. And soon, his table, which consisted of only a student with an Invention Alice, was being graced by the most popular boys in the Middle School Division- maybe even in all of Seigaku. Ryoma glared at the boy with the Expression Pheromone Alice. He's going to get him for using his Alice on him. Fuji merely smiled back at him. Ryoma sighed, and returned to his breakfast, while the others chatted animatedly. It might have been a mistake to let them sit with him however, because when Ryoma got up to refill his drink, "Hold it, boy." he heard a very snobby voice say.

He turned around to see a hooker like blond girl with the typical Middle Division School uniform, consisting of a black cardigan with blue trimmings, a blue ribbon and plaid mini-skirt, and knee-length boots. However, she wore the skirt so short she might as well be wearing underwear. Also, she only had one star pinned to her collar cuff.

"Can I help you?" said Ryoma.

"Yes you can." She said while pointed her manicured finger at him. "You can give me your breakfast and that drink, and get off that seat in the cafeteria so that I can sit with those hot boys."

"And if I refuse?"

"If you refuse, then…" Suddenly, Ryoma was lifted up in the air. 'The Levitation Alice?' Ryoma thought. The girl started shaking around, making Ryoma fly in random directions. He couldn't aim his Baka cannon properly like this. Suddenly, he was dropped to the ground, and he took the opportunity to shoot at her with his Baka cannon, which is more powerful than the Baka Gun. The girl flew towards the other side of the cafeteria, hit the wall, and slid down. The girl got up, enraged, picked up the nearest rock, and threw it at Ryoma so fast he didn't have time to react. After a few seconds of waiting for the impact, it never came. Ryoma tentatively opened his eyes to see Momoshiro tossing the said rock in his hand and catching it, along with the other boys. They were all standing in front of him. Their expressions vary from rage to a deadly smile (Fuji).

"That wasn't very nice, Caitlyn." said Kikumaru. "Bullying a little boy like that."

"B-b-but I was teaching him a lesson," She said seductively, "he seduced you into sitting with him, didn't he?"

"On the contrary, Caitlyn, we asked him if we could sit with him." said Inui.

"But why would you sit with a violent person like him? He shot at me with his gun!" Caitlyn wailed.

"Well, I am not surprised he did that." said Fuji.

"But why would you want him to be your friend and not me! I am way prettier and smarter that anything you will ever get! Look! You can ask anyone. You are supposed to be friends with me. Not that piece of trash that got a Special Star Ranking due to seductive means. He-" She was cut off when Ryoma shot at her with his Baka Cannon. "Shut up. You are adding to the noise pollution in the cafeteria." He noticed the crowd gathering during the confrontation. "What are you all looking at?" he snapped, and they backed off back to their breakfasts. Ryoma sighed, took his empty cup, and went over to the refill. He heard footsteps and turned around. It was the same boys that sat with him. "I don't think we should sit together during mealtimes again." Ryoma muttered, filling his cup with coffee. Kikumaru's and Momoshiro's faces fell. "Why not?" they said in unison.

Ryoma sighed. "Didn't you see what happened when I sat with you today? I don't really want anything to happen to me again. Why'd you do that, though?" he asked while looking away from them, on the pretense of filling his cup.

"I didn't want to see you get hurt." said Fuji "I don't think you deserved that."

"Thanks." He mumbled, while taking his now-full cup and walking past them. "This is the last time I sit with you all, though." He walked past them, carrying his now full cup. Fuji looked pointedly at Tezuka, and he nodded. It's time to use his Alice.

"Freeze." said Tezuka. Ryoma stopped walking. His mind was telling him to stop walking. 'Tch. He must have the Voice Pheromone Alice.'

"It is NOT going to be the last time you sit with us at mealtimes. You will be sitting with us during mealtimes every day, every afternoon, and every night. You will sit with us until we finish our meals. If you don't, we'll just have to bug you everywhere, in public, in private, at night, during the day, until you agree to sit with us."

Ryoma made a noise from the bottom of his throat, turned, and started to walk back towards 'As if they can bug me during class anyway. After all, they are in a whole different class.' If he was not wrong, the Middle School Division is for students ages 13-15. The Middle School Division, like the Elementary School Division, has two classes. Both Classes C and D are for students with ages 13-15, but due to the huge number of Middle School students, they are separated into two classes. The 8 boys were in Class D, if he was not mistaken.

If only he knew how wrong he was.

After breakfast, Ryoma walked into his class, and sat at the very back. A few minutes later, the homeroom teacher walked in. "Okay class. Today, we have transfer students!" said the teacher. "Ok, not exactly transfer students. They just switched classes. I'm sure you all know them." said the teacher. "You can come in now." Momoshiro, Kikumaru, Kaidoh, Inui, Fuji, Kawamura, Oishi and Tezuka walked in. All the girls shrieked. Ryoma groaned and banged his head on the table. Why him?

"Free period for today." The teacher sang, before walking out of the room. The group came up to him. Ryoma mentally groaned at the looks the girls were shooting him. They looked like they wanted nothing more than to crucify him and burn his body for good measure. Fuji, noticing Ryoma's expression, turned to the girls, opened his eyes and glared at them. The girls screamed, got up from their chairs and ran out of the classroom. He turned back to Ryoma, smiling. But he was gone. In his place, was a giant escargot.

Ryoma: Invention number 003: Escargot Home. With an original private power generation system, it's a perfect trailer house that comes with electricity, gas, and water utilities. With its strong defensive walls, it can act as a bomb shelter and protect you from those obstinate people who annoy you. (I do not own this idea).

"Echizen! Open up!" said Momoshiro.

"Hey, look." said Kikumaru. The shutter has a coin slot. To open, one must slot in 1 Rabbit.

"That Echizen." Kaidoh muttered, slotting in 1 Rabbit. One shutter opened, but there are lots more to go. They looked at the slot again. This time, they need 5 Rabbits to open. "The price increased!" Kikumaru gasped. He slotted in 5 Rabbit. Another shutter opened. This time, the price is 10 Rabbits. They all turned expectantly to Fuji. Fuji mentally groaned and took out his allowance he received two weeks ago. He had been saving so that he could buy some things in Central Town. Now, it seems, he have to start saving all over again. He kept inserting the coins and the shutters kept opening, until finally, the last shutter opened. Meanwhile, Ryoma, who was inside, was surprised the boys willingly paid quite a few Rabbits just to talk to him. When the last shutter opened, he kept his poker face and said, "Yes, can I help you?"

"Yes, we wanted to talk to you." said Momoshiro.

"About?"

"Well, since we are now classmates, I was hoping we can get to know more about each other."

"Uh huh. Thanks, but no thanks." said Ryoma, returning to his drink, but someone grabbed hold of his arm, and dragged him out of the home. "Now, now, since you took some Rabbits for us, it's only appropriate if you hang out with us, right?" said Momoshiro, dragging him out of the classroom, followed by the other boys.

Ryoma sighed as Momoshiro dragged him to God-knows-where. 'This is going to be a long free period.'

**BP: Anyway, yup, I am still angry, but I won't let my emotions get to my work. Also, I won't let that lowlife ruin my CNY. I will still enjoy myself with the food, new clothes and money!**


	3. They are pretty interesting

**BP: I hate Flag Day. No, it's not either a day designated for flying a certain flag (such as a national flag), or a day set aside to celebrate a historical event such as a nation's adoption of its flag. Oh, no. We have to stand at our assigned spots and ask people to donate money in the tin can. That's what I hate the most. Smiling and asking people politely to donate money, even if it means you might be ignored. Anyway, back to the story!**

"How did you know?" said Ryoma. They were under the Sakura tree where they first met. The boys were asking him bout the girl they knew had a crush on him back home. Momoshiro raised his eyebrows. "Apparently, you don't know Inui's Alice." Ryoma frowned. "What about Inui's Alice?"

Kikumaru placed an arm around his neck. "Well, Inui's Alice allows him to write data down unconsciously; the summoned Data Spirit will manipulate Inui's arm to automatically write his data. If we want to know info about a person, we must know the full name. If we want to ask a question, we need to write it down. Then, on the same paper, Inui will summon the Data Spirit to write down the info on the person, or the answers to the question. He actually has a second Alice as well."

"Really? What is it?"

"It's the Chemistry Alice." said Fuji.

"Chemistry Alice? As in the one which gives one the ability to create strange medicines and potions?" said Ryoma.

"That's the one." said Momoshiro. "Only he uses this Alice to the wrong use. Either that, or he can't control this Alice very well, because whoever drank his concoctions had strange effects, like they sprout tentacles, or turn a fairly unpleasant orange color, or some even fainted and was taken to the hospital for a week." He looked over at Inui with fear, while his glasses glinted in the sunlight, writing down god-knows-what in his green notebook. Ryoma shuddered, and turned to Momoshiro, whom he thought is the easiest to talk to. "So, what Alice does Kaidoh-senpai have, Momo-senpai?" said Ryoma, pointing to Kaidoh. Kaidoh blushed when he heard Ryoma's question. Momoshiro chuckled. "Hey, Mamushi, why don't you show your Alice?"

"No way, you stupid peach!" said Kaidoh.

"What did you say, Mamushi?" said Momoshiro, standing to face his rival.

"Yeah, wanna fight, peach?" Kaidoh retorted.

"Enough!" said a voice. They turned to see Tezuka giving them a stern look. "Kaidoh, Momoshiro, 20 laps around the courtyard now!" They ran without any protest. Tezuka must have used his Alice on them, Ryoma thought. Ryoma shuddered, as Tezuka had used his Alice on him once before, and let's just say, his control over it is so good, no one would be able to resist his voice if he uses his Alice. He turned to Fuji. "Why is Kaidoh-senpai so embarrassed with his Alice?" Fuji, like Momoshiro, chuckled. "Well, he has the Animal Pheromone Alice. His Alice makes animals adore him and do his bidding. While using his Alice Kaidoh is shown to have an adoring side to the animals, especially small animals. Kaidoh also is able to understand what animals say. He is more affiliated to snake language, though." Ryoma nodded. Kaidoh's Alice is pretty interesting.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling lunchtime. At the same time, Kaidoh and Momoshiro returned, their cheeks pressed together, trying to finish their laps first, and pushing each other out of the way. Ryoma got up from his spot at the courtyard, and walked towards the cafeteria without anyone noticing. Or so he thought.

Halfway through the courtyard, there were hurried footsteps behind him. Someone wrapped a sweaty arm around his neck. It was Momoshiro. "Why didn't you wait for us, Echizen?" said Momoshiro. "That was so mean, leaving your friends behind." Ryoma twitched. 'Since when are we friends?' he thought. Momoshiro turned to the courtyard. "Hey everyone, I caught him!" he shouted to the general direction of the other 7 people. The other 7 turned to Momoshiro's direction, and saw Ryoma in his right arm. "Nice one, Momoshiro!" said Kikumaru brightly. "We can eat lunch with Ochibi again, nya!" Ryoma twitched. Ochibi? He didn't have time to question this as Kikumaru hooked an arm around his right arm, while Momoshiro hooked his around his other arm, and they both dragged him to the cafeteria.

At the jet line, they showed their I.D. medals that fit in a wallet along with their respective I.D. cards, which shows their name, birthday, class, school division, Alice-based class and Star Ranking. The vendor took a look at their Star Ranking, and gave them the appropriate food portion. Ryoma managed to snag a table for himself and apparently, the other 8 thought he was also reserving for them, for as soon as he sat down, they took up the seats around him, chatting animatedly. Kikumaru accidentally cut himself while trying to cut his baked chicken. Oishi immediately held Kikumaru's hand at the cut. The blood stopped flowing and the cut is beginning to close. Kikumaru's face began to relax. Seeing Ryoma's curious look, Oishi explained, "I have the Heal Alice that I can use to heal others when they are in pain. My Heal Alice can also heal myself when I am hurt. Of course, healing doesn't go by itself, so I have a second Alice called the Pain Alice, which enables me to transfer pain that I have stored in my body into others. I usually use this to knock others out should danger happen."

Ryoma munched on his apple thoughtfully. As much as it grieves him to report it, this bunch is pretty interesting. In fact, in time, they may become friends. Wait, friends? He thought back on them standing up for him when the girl confronted him, the time they paid Rabbits just to open all the shutters and hang out with him, and even telling him about themselves. Ryoma smiled, and finished his apple. Momoshiro was complaining on how Kikumaru has stolen his rice bowl, and without it, he wouldn't be full. Ryoma responded by hitting him on the head with his banana, and saying, "Here. Anything to keep you quiet." Momoshiro was taken aback by Ryoma's generosity. "Hontoni? Thanks, Echizen!" he unwrapped the banana and munched on it happily.

Just then, Ryoma spotted the same girl who confronted him from breakfast. "Momo-senpai, hand me than banana skin." Momoshiro handed it to him, curious as what he was about to do. He took out his new invention and shot the banana skin to the ground, exactly at the spot where Caitlyn was going to step.

Ryoma: Invention number 004: Accuracy Gun. This Gun allows one to place whatever he wants to shoot in the gun, and there is a scope for one to aim properly. It is also designed to withstand high pressure, so it can be used in air, land and water. If a person were to shoot a ball, the gun will attach a slight sticky invisible substance to make sure the ball stays in its spot for a while, although you can detach the item from the spot easily. The substance isn't sticky, so you can not worry about your hands being glued to the object, and will fall apart after a few hours.

Caitlyn stepped on the banana skin and slipped. She fell to the ground in a comical way. Fuji took pictures with Ryoma's camera.

Ryoma: Invention 005: Movement Camera. This camera allows one to take pictures any time they want. The photo can take the last 1 minute of an event. The photo will show what happened during the last one minute, and the photo will repeat what happened in the event after it shows the end of the said event, some sort of a loop. For videos, it can take up to one day, 12 times longer than a movie. It is also water proof and heat proof.

The camera printed out the photo to Caitlyn falling, and they laughed as they watched Caitlyn repeatedly slipping and falling. The 8 boys smiled. They should get Ryoma to hang out with them more often

**BP: OMG, thanks for all the reviews! I had at least 9 reviews per chapter! Can I increase it to at least 10 per chapter? I won't update if you don't review! Please review, although I know it may be bad, as I was actually trying to watch a movie while writing this.**


	4. Alice-based Classes

**BP: Didn't receive as much reviews as I would have liked. I am now averaging only 8 reviews per chapter. Could I have at least 10 per chapter by the next chapter? This means I must have 16 reviews for this chapter, alright? Don't disappoint me, alright? And to answer, no Sakuno wouldn't come and find him, because I didn't put her with an Alice, and I never would. **

"What's wrong, Echizen?" said Momoshiro. Ryoma was checking his timetable with a distinct frown on his face. He showed his schedule to Momoshiro, and said, "What is Alice based classes? I am supposed to go to my Alice based classes later this afternoon." Fuji took his timetable, and said, "It's classes based on Alices where students explore their powers in their designated class. This is also the only time the Elementary, Middle and High School Division students take the same class together. There are altogether four categories: Latent, Technical, Somatic, and Special."

"Latent-type Alices involve traditional, or "superhero" abilities, also commonly referred to as "ESP" powers. It is the most common type of Alice in the Academy by far, and the class includes abilities such as mind reading, teleportation, divination, thunder, X-ray vision, and the ability to create illusions. That means Oishi ,Momoshiro and Taka-san is in this class. This is the biggest class in the Academy." said Kaidoh.

"Technical-type Alices appear when the individual experiments or creates things, and so this class is very tech-savvy and creative. Alices such as cooking things with side effects, invention, and putting souls in stuffed toys belong in the Technical class. That means you and I are in this class, Echizen." Inui added. Ryoma mentally shuddered. Hopefully, Inui doesn't blow up the classroom on the first day with his Chemistry Alice.

"Alices in the Somatic category are linked to the physical features of living things, and appear in physical or pheromone activity. It includes powers such as voice control, changing your facial appearance as desired, animal pheromone, and feet unaffected by gravity, that means me, Fuji and Kaidoh are in this class. This is the second biggest class in the Academy." said Kikumaru.

"Students with Alices that do not quite fit in the above groups are put into the Special-type, and so the Alices in the class are usually rare and one of a kind in the Academy, so it is the smallest class." said Tezuka. Ryoma turned pale. Does that mean his class is the second smallest? Oh, God. He felt like an odd-one out.

"Actually, with my Cat-Dog Predisposition and Doppelganger Alice, they couldn't decide which class to put me in, so they allowed me to choose and I chose Somatic Ability." Kikumaru admitted. Ryoma snapped out of his reverie and nodded. "I see." Then he remembered something. "What about Tezuka-senpai? Isn't he supposed to be in the Somatic Ability class?"

Fuji hesitated, before saying, "Actually, there's the fifth category."

"What is it?" said Ryoma.

"You're right. Teuzka is supposed to be in the Somatic Ability Class. But because of his second Alice, he was in the Dangerous Ability class instead."

"Dangerous Ability?" said Ryoma.

"It consists of people with Alices that could be in another class, but because the school considered their Alices "dangerous", so they are put here." explained Fuji. "Tezuka's second Alice could be put in the Latent type, but is so strong that it is in the Dangerous Ability Type. In fact, his glasses are actually an Alice restraint to limit his powers as he uses his eyes for his second Alice."

Ryoma cocked his head to one side thoughtfully, and said, "Alright." To Tezuka's relief, he did not ask anything about his second Alice.

In the afternoon, Inui led him to Ryoma's Alice based class, only to have a can thrown at his face. "You're late, Inui!" a girl with black hair and sea green eyes screamed. "Agiel, you…" Inui said, taking out another pair of glasses to replace the one Agiel broke. "I told you the newcomer is coming today, didn't I?" said Agiel, grabbing Inui by the collar and shaking him. "Everyone is in such a hurry to get the preparations for the room ready and you were outside, probably…" she trailed off when she saw Ryoma staring at the scene of Agiel strangling Inui with slightly frightened eyes. "Hey, you didn't say anything about bringing him here." said Agiel, promptly dropping Inui to the ground. "Hey everyone! The newcomer's here!" Agiel shouted to the room in general. Agiel grabbed Ryoma and dragged him to the middle of the room. "Right this way!" she sang. Ryoam nearly stumbled when Agiel dragged him.

Immediately, there were people pulling party poppers, and a ball split in half to reveal a banner, which said, "Welcome newcomer." Everyone was cheering and clapping. "Welcome to the Technical Ability class." said Agiel. Ryoma looked around, touched that everyone would make a welcome party just for him. "We don't really have a lot of people in this class, though our class is slightly bigger than the Special Ability Class. Don't underestimate our class being quiet and working alone, as our bonds are much stronger than the other students think." said Inui. "Here's a big welcoming party from all your new friends."

"Hey, he's so short." said a girl wearing a pair of bunny ears. Ryoma inwardly frowned at that. However, he did not say anything because he knew they meant it as endearment, not an insult.

"What's your name?" said another girl, wearing a polka-dotted party hat.

"Echizen Ryoma." Ryoma replied.

"Ryoma!" another girl said.

"He's cute!" said a boy who is wearing a pair of bear ears. Then, the teacher introduced himself. "I'm Tatsumi, the teacher for this class. Let's have a great time studying together from now on."

"Tatsumi-sensei is our plant grower. He's the one who grows all sorts of plants in our school's greenhouse." said Inui.

"Cool." said Ryoma.

"Yeah, but I am still a bit inexperienced on my Alice, so sometimes, I end up creating plant monsters that attack the students." Tatsumi said.

"Even our teacher is like that." said Agiel.

"You could say we are all like a family compared to the Latent and Somatic Ability classes." said Inui. "Although I think the Special Ability Classes may have closer bonds, but who cares?"

"Although we have a bit of troublesome and very quiet students here, it's a very good class." said Tatsumi.

"We're definitely number one!" said Agiel.

"We'll treat you well!" said the bunny-eared girl.

"You can count on us!" said the bear-eared boy.

Just then, there was a violin playing, and everyone was forced to dance to it. "My first Alice allows me to manipulate people with my music. I can even soothe others or make others feel pain with it." said Agiel.

Just then, the classroom changed to a beautifully painted garden. "And my Alice allows me to change the scene to whatever I paint on the paper. It may not be good when it comes to combat, but it's fun, isn't it?" everyone laughed.

Ryoma found himself looking with surprise when he saw two Agiels. "My second Alice is I am able to bring what I draw to life." said Agiel One.

"Can you guess which is real, and which is the drawing?" said Agiel Two.

Everyone later sat at a table which is filled with every food and drink imaginable. Ryoma sat between Agiel and Inui. "Ok, let's eat!" said the two Agiels. Bottles were open, cakes were cut, and chip packets were being opened. "In exchange of us being called the quiet, anti-social and nerdy, we do and say whatever we want. We are not held back by anything and freedom is the most important thing here. People telling us we should learn at the same speed are nothing but crap. We can learn at our own pace, and we don't have to worry that we are slower than the others."

"What is the most important thing is to have fun in this class and learn at your own pace." said Agiel. "It's best to just be yourself." She raised her glass. "Let's have a good time here! Cheers!"

"Cheers!" everyone shouted, raising their glasses.

Ryoma raised his glass, and then lowered it to drink it. The Technical Ability class may be the second smallest class, but to him, it's the class where he can have the most fun.

**BP: To have an average of 10 reviews per chapter, I need 16 reviews! Please review, because I won't update if you don't review!**


	5. Central Town

**BP: Like I said, if you don't like the way I write, please don't read it! You don't have to criticize it like that you know. You are really being insensitive to others. Your taste is not necessarily everyone's. Yup, received another rude comment saying "Why do you bother to put OCs in it?" and "I'm outta here." Problem is I can't delete it because the idiot is logged in when the idiot commented. Oh well. What can I do to idiots like that? (Nope, it's not in this story. It's in You've Changed, Echizen. And if you agree with that person, please stop reading, don't say anything, ok?)**

Every month, the Academy gives students allowances so that they could go shopping and buy the stuff they want in Central Town. Central Town is a place where Gakuen Alice students can go and spend their allowances on strange and unique items on sale. The amount of money you receive is based on your Star Ranking, as follows:

Single Star- 3,000 yen (30 Rabbits) e.g: Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Kikumaru

Double Star- 5,000 yen (50 Rabbits) e.g: Kawamura

Triple Star- 10,000 yen (100 Rabbits) e.g: Inui, Oishi

Special Star- 30,000 yen (300 Rabbits) e.g: Ryoma, Fuji, Tezuka

Ryoma was sitting in the corner with watching the others talk about what they are going to buy with their allowances with a bored expression. Shopping wasn't his favorite hobby; leave that to Sakuno, the girl he knew back home who stutters a lot, has long hair, very girly, and worst of all, when it comes to shopping, she makes him carry all the bags, (which he might add, it's quite heavy) while she goes on and search for more things she wants to buy. Well, either way, he's glad he's rid of her now; he was pretty sure he can't stand her heavily hinting that she likes him and want to be more than friends. He was snapped out of his reverie when someone waved dollar notes in front of his face. He looked up to see Momoshiro. "Yo, Echizen, so what are you planning to buy in Central Town?"

"What's Central Town?" said Ryoma.

Momoshiro looked surprised. "Don't you know? It's like a shopping street in the school's perimeter."

Ryoma looked up, and remarked sarcastically, "I didn't know you like shopping. Are you a transvestite?" Momoshiro, in retaliation, got him in a headlock. "That's not very nice, Echizen. No, that's not." While Momoshiro was head-locking Ryoma, the other 7 came up to them, apparently overhearing what Ryoma said, as some of them were chuckling. "No, Echizen, even the boys like shopping at Central Town because it sells unique things." said Fuji between laughter. "All the items in the shops there are made by Alice craftsmen."

"Oh really?" said Ryoma. "The things they sell in Central Town are that wonderful?" As he said this, he took out a can of Ponta, opened the can, and took a long swig from the can.

Fuji nodded. "Why don't you go see it for yourself?"

Ryoma made a non-committal noise.

"Don't worry, it's going to be a fun shopping date!" said Fuji. Ryoma choked on his Ponta. He sprayed a mouthful of it across the classroom, hitting an unfortunate girl at the other side of the classroom. Not that the other boys cared. In fact, they seemed glad that it hit one of their fangirls. Ryoma managed to recover himself and spluttered, "Since when are we going together?"

Kikumaru wrapped an arm around Ryoma's neck. "Now come on, Ochibi, wouldn't it be fun if we go together?" The others nodded. "That's right, Echizen. Come on, let's go together!" Ryoma sighed. Why him again? Unfortunately, they took the sigh as yes, and they dragged him to the awaiting bus to Central Town. Ryoma was forced to take the window seat and they made Tezuka sit next to him so that he wouldn't escape. Or if he would, Tezuka just needs to use his Alice on him. When they reached Central Town, the bus doors opened and everyone stepped down, and split up. Ryoma looked around. Central Town looked like a summer picture card; the beauty of the shops was enhanced by the sunlight. The signs that announced the name of the shops were colorful, and some were even animated. Most of the shops were two stories and some were fashioned in a cottage style.

Ryoma's eyes landed on a shop selling books, and walked towards that shop. "Oi, Echizen, wait!" Momoshiro cried, as he realized Ryoma is going in without him. The books sold were amazing. There are ordinary books, books that sing, books that read out stories and you can even turn it back or forward it, books that scream when they read the scariest parts of the story, and so on. Ryoma's curious eyes landed on the books snapping viciously in a cage. "No, don't go near there!" cried a voice. Ryoma turned to the source of the voice and found a salesgirl running towards him, panic written on her face. "Those books will attack anyone who attempts to open it. A few got injured and one even tried to bite a boy's head off. We haven't found a way to subdue them yet." She said apologetically. Ryoma nodded, and wandered off to another section. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girl tying the book up with a thick leather belt. He saw Fuji listening to the book reading a story in a clear and fluent voice, and Kikumaru trying to subdue a screaming book. Well, no one will notice him if he sneaks out, right? He started towards the exit.

"Hey, Echizen!" cried a voice. Ryoma turned and found all 8 back at his side. That's weird. Weren't they distracted just a second ago? He shrugged, and went to a shop that sold stationary. He noticed a click pen that cost only 500 yen (5 Rabbits). He took one and one said, "Hey you!" Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

"If you plan to buy me, you must study hard!" said the pen.

"That's right!" said the other click pens in the stationary container. He placed the pen back disinterestedly.

"Who would want to buy you?" Ryoma muttered. He turned to find himself staring at a mirror. At first, he was wearing a normal Middle School Division uniform, but it changed to a sailor suit, then a teen rocker outfit, complete with a guitar slung over his shoulder, and then a tuxedo. Ryoma let out a low whistle. "This is not bad." Ryoma said to Kikumaru, who nodded. He looked at the price tag. "But it costs 300 Rabbits." He walked away, and found flowers that produce juice, pillows that give you fixed dreams, finger massage robot, alarm hat, and so on. In the process, he bought a Sky Type Skateboard that gives you the ability to fly. He made a mental note to fly it during his free time. He also bought Relaxing Plasters, to put on your forehead to relax and stay calm. Perfect for his first-aid kit in his room. Fuji and Kikumaru were fixated on the flower that gives out juice (there's a cactus version of it too), and the others were just exploring the shop. Ryoma looked out of the shop window and saw a candy store across from the shop the gang is in. He went downstairs, and opened the shop door. He sighed when it caused the bell to tinkle, and the next second, everyone was by his side again. They walked across to the candy store, and Ryoma noticed a small crowd forming. "What are they queuing for?" Ryoma asked Oishi.

"Oh? They are queuing for Howalons. It's the most popular candy in Central Town. You'll like the taste" said Oishi.

"Really? I want to buy it." said Ryoma. "Here, help me hold this won't you?" he handed Momoshiro the plastic bag containing the skateboard, and went to join the queue. He bought the smallest box that cost 10 Rabbits, and went to join the others. He popped one in his mouth. It's soft and light like marshmallow and a bit like cotton candy, but has a milky taste. Ryoma liked the taste of it. "Hey, this candy's not bad." He commented.

"I told you, you will like it." said Oishi. Later, the 9 of them also bought soft ice cream, which costs 2 Rabbits only. "For cheap stuff, this is not bad." Ryoma commented, eating his ice cream. Fuji nodded. "I agree." They went to another shop and found Stress CD. "It's a CD with songs sung by Alices with Pheromone Voice to calm down people." said Teuzka, when Ryoma examined it with a puzzled look. Ryoma looked up at Teuzka. "So, did you sing in this CD as well?"

"Don't be ridiculous." said Tezuka, while the others laughed.

Ryoma and the others walked past a small shop that was decorated with frilly stuff. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to that shop.

"Oh, that's Romantique Tea Shop. It's a small tea shop in Central Town, where the decoration was very tacky and frilly. People like to come here for dates, because of its romantic appearance. The best part is they are not homophobic so homosexual couples can come as well." said Fuji. "But the bad thing is, the gaudy tables and chairs were all claimed by teenagers holding hands or kissing over cups of tea and coffee."

Kikumaru turned to him. 'Wow, how did you know all this?"

"Well, a girl dragged me here for a date once, and tried to kiss me in here. She claimed that we should do it since everyone was doing it. But I was stronger and I fought out of her grip, and ran out of that teashop." said Fuji casually. They nodded knowingly. "I know how you feel." Kikumaru muttered.

Before they knew it, it was already 5pm, their time to get on the bus back to school. The 8 of them walked (well, Ryoma used his new skateboard) back to the bus. Ryoma sat at the window, and watched Central Town disappear from his sight. He turned and watched Momoshiro and Kikumaru talking about the fun shopping trip they had today (although they mainly did window shopping, but they did buy some Howalons to send to their families, and Sweet Potatoes That Won't Give You Gas as a joke.) Ryoma looked out the window. He gave a secret smile. Although he wouldn't admit it, it was a fun shopping trip, and he look forward to the next trip to Central Town.

**BP: Ok, 12 more reviews to average it out to 10 reviews per chapter! Please review alright? I won't update if you don't review!** **Oh yeah. Review only if you like it.**


	6. Tezuka and Ryoma's second Alice

**BP: Some people just never grow up. *sigh* Anyway, I am so close to 10 reviews per chapter, keep reviewing, alright! Thanks for all the reviews you all gave me, love you all! **

As Ryoma was getting associated with Seigaku, he realized the cafeteria is a slightly scary place, and not just because of the food. It's a lot like the food courts he usually sees in shopping malls- the place to see or be seen- if you're a student at Seigaku and used to go to food courts to eat, that is. As he thought, almost all the tables were taken. He saw the gang (except for Fuji and Tezuka) sitting around a table, and there's still an empty seat at the table. Ryoma made a beeline for the empty chair at their table, and placed his tray across form Momo's.

"May I sit here?" he asked tentatively.

Kikumaru smiled. "Do you even have to ask?" he patted the empty seat next to him. "Of course you can sit here." Ryoma gave them a small smile, and sat down and started on his breakfast. "Where's Fuji and Tezuka-senpai?" he asked. Seeing the other's looks, he muttered, "Never mind." However, Oishi still answered him. "Tezuka's sent on a mission for the school again yesterday. He is currently recovering; Fuji is helping him right now, as he is his best friend." Ryoma nodded, and did not ask anymore. After breakfast, Ryoma and the others went to attend their classes, which would last all the way to 2.30 pm. They were all boring: Math, Physics, Chemistry, History and a lot more. It was boring for Ryoma mainly because he had read ahead and of course, knew everything that is to know about a certain topic. Nearly half of the students had all secretly fallen asleep behind their books. Ryoma could tell that Momo and Eiji were trying hard not to fall asleep. After the bell rang, signaling the end of lessons, he told the others he needed to get something from his room, and walked down the Special Star corridors.

"You should stop using your second Alice too much, Tezuka, it's hurting your eyes and your entire body." said Fuji. The door was slightly ajar. Ryoma peeked in to see Fuji tending to Tezuka's wounds and he was lying on the bed, panting, and he hissed as Fuji cleaned his wounds and bandaged them. He noticed Tezuka was closing his eyes, as if resting them.

"I know, Fuji, but the mission required me to use that second Alice."

"Tezuka, to have an Alice that uses your eyes to cast illusions and manipulate things at your own free will isn't very good. I mean, the only person that could stop you is a person with the same Alice. Also, your illusions! It is completely irresistible. Furthermore, the illusion is so powerful that it causes the brain to believe anything that happens to the victim within the illusion physically affecting their body. Do you know how much energy it takes to use your Alice to achieve that?"

"I know Fuji, but Persona has asked me to go to another mission tonight, I need to recover by today."

"Tezuka! You can't go on like this any longer! You'll die at this rate, although your Alice shape isn't limitless." Ryoma cringed, and walked away. He doesn't want to hear anymore. He joined the others, and sat down next to them in the courtyard. "Hello, Echizen." said Momoshiro, clapping him on the back.

"Momo-senpai, what's Alice shape?"

Although the question was directed to Momoshiro, it was Inui who answered.

"Well, each Alice has one of four possible forms, or shapes. The form cannot be controlled by the individual, and it specifies how much the Alice can be used, and how often. There are four types: Childhood, Diffusion, Intermittent and Limitless." Ryoma stiffened slightly at the last one. It was the word Fuji mentioned. "What's the difference?" said Ryoma, keeping his voice even.

"For Childhood, The Alice will appear in the child normally at the beginning, but disappears as the individual ages into adulthood. Of course, once the person's Alice has completely disappeared, the individual is dismissed from the academy."

"Oh yeah, come to think of it, one of our classmates was dismissed from the Academy because his Alice shape was Childhood, right?" said Kikumaru.

"Yeah. It was a shame really. He was a brilliant student." said Momoshiro.

"Anyway, as for Diffusion, the Alice can be used at any time but in relatively low levels of power. For Intermittent the Alice can only be used for a short period, at any time, but at a high level of power. The Alice's lifespan is also shortened until the user loses his/her Alice completely. And for Limitless, the Alice can be used at any time and as long as desired, but each use shortens the individual's lifespan. If the Alice is overused, the person may die." Ryoma remembered what Fuji said about Tezuka's second Alice killing him if he overuses it although he doesn't have the limited Alice shape. He wondered why. He made a mental note to follow Tezuka tonight. After all, he has a mission to do. He'll use his new invention, the invisible chip.

Ryoma: Invention 006: Invisible Chip. This can be worn to render a user invisible. It makes the person disappear completely, including their clothing, so that they won't have to go through the trouble to take off their clothes when they go invisible. Whatever devices you touch will become invisible while this is in use, but you still can use the said devices. This chip is also water proof and heat proof. There is a button to make yourself visible again if you want, and all you need to do is press the button again to become invisible.

That night, Ryoma kept a look out on his balcony, and saw Tezuka heading towards the Northern Woods. He wasn't wearing his glasses this time. Ryoma took his Sky Type board, activated his Invisible Chip, and followed him, flying silently behind him. He watched as Tezuka met a guy with a white mask. He lowered himself to hear their conversation. Persona brought out a manila folder and handed it to Tezuka, "Your next mission is to infiltrate an AAO hide-out and retrieve a USB. This USB was stolen from us, and it contains documents detailing the information on the Alices that they are interested in, especially the ones that belong to the Special Ability category, because of their rarity. You must kill all who gets in your way." Tezuka nodded. He took off to the trees, and Ryoma followed with his Sky-Type board.

He sat hidden in trees outside of the AAO hide-out, waiting for something. The door to the hideout opened, and a few guards came out. Tezuka used his eyes to manipulate his weapons into piercing their chest. They fell over, dead. Ryoma gasped. That was similar to his other Alice, and once, before he was enrolled here, he was so angry, the things around him floated, and he directed them to his enemies. Could they have the same Alice? No, that's absurd. It's too early to jump to conclusions now. He followed close behind Tezuka as he casted illusions to the guards, and using the fact that they believe the illusions were real to kill his opponents. He headed towards the room with the USB, knocking out the few guards he saw on the way, while Ryoma followed. He killed the guard that was guarding their precious secret, and Tezuka took the bloody USB from him. His luck didn't last long however. As soon as he killed the guard, an alarm sounded, and 100 more guards showed up. Tezuka took them down one by one, however, the side-effects of his Alice were taking the better of him and he collapsed. A guard was about to stab him. Tezuka closed his eyes, expecting the pain, but it never came. The guard was next to him, knocked out. The person who saved him was holding a smoking gun. It was apparent he had fired the gun.

"Echizen? What are you doing here?" said Tezuka. Up close, Ryoma saw that his eyes have turned scarlet.

"Saving your life, of course. You're an idiot, thinking you have to do this all by yourself."

"Echizen, you should have gone back to the academy, you can't handle this!"

"Look, just because you have a second powerful Alice doesn't mean you have to handle this alone!"

"You don't know how I feel, Echizen! You don't have this Alice!" Tezuka raised his voice, but stopped when he saw Ryoma's hurt look. A guard got up, and said, "Playtime's over, kids!" he picked up a knife and threw it at him. Ryoma unconsciously activated his second Alice and changed the direction of the knife, and directed it to the guard's throat. Tezuka gasped as he saw the color of his eyes.

It was scarlet.

**BP: This is actually an Alice I made up myself, so it's pretty hard to explain. I'll just call it Eye Illusion Alice, an Alice where you can manipulate things and cast very powerful illusions with your eyes. Once activated, your eyes will turn scarlet. Please review!**


	7. New Year's celebration

**BP: Just came home from tuition. I am feeling so tired! I am also feeling frustrated because I couldn't remember what I was supposed to tell my mother, and up until now I still can't remember! Oh well. I think I may remember eventually. Thanks for all the reviews! Please give me more reviews, alright? I aim to have as many reviews as possible! (But no flames, please)**

"So, you think I don't know how you feel, huh?" Ryoma said coldly to Tezuka, after they arrived back from the mission. "Fine, then. Don't talk to me ever again." He stormed off to his own room. "Echizen, wait!" Tezuka cried, grabbing his wrist, preventing him from going back to his own room. "I…." Ryoma instantly activated his second Alice, and created illusions with his eyes, making Tezuka back off. Although Ryoma's Alice doesn't really work on Tezuka (since he had the same Alice), it was enough to startle him, to make him let go of his wrist. Ryoma walked back to his own room, slamming the door behind him.

The next day, it was New Years. Ryoma and the other Middle School division were sent the clothes the school has distributed. The Middle School's kimono consist of the typical T-shaped, straight-lined robes worn so that the hem falls to the ankle, with attached collars and long, wide sleeves. The collar was white and both the Ushiromigoro (back main panel, excluding sleeves, covering the back portion. They are basically sewn back-centered and consist of "right ushiromigoro" and "left ushiromigoro", but for wool fabric, the ushiromigoro consists of one piece.) and the Maemigoro (front main panel, excluding sleeves. The covering portion of the other side of the back, maemigoro is divided into "right maemigoro" and "left maemigoro") is a dark blue color. The sleeves were a slightly lighter blue color. Ryoma refreshed himself in the bathroom, before wrapping his kimono around his body, with the left side over the right. He wore the light-brown platoon sandals with straps provided for him, before going out of his dorm. He met the others in the dining hall, where the tables were set up and various delicacies were placed on the table, and saw that there were only two different colors for the middle school division boys: Dark Blue and Dark green. He purposefully saw next to Eiji, faraway from Tezuka.

"Morning, Echizen." Momoshiro greeted him.

Ryoma gave a small smile. "Morning." he said, avoiding Tezuka's gaze.

Fuji, noticing this, said to Tezuka. "Did something happen between the two of you yesterday? He seems to be avoiding you."

Tezuka inwardly bit his lip. Should he tell about Ryoma's second Alice and how it was the same as his? He shook his head. He doubted Ryoma would be happy if he goes around telling about Ryoma's second Alice. "No, it's nothing, Fuji. You're just imagining things." to end this conversation, he poured himself a cup of Oolong tea, and sipped it.

New Years was the only time that no differences between star rankings are made, and the differences in food are gone. Momoshiro and Eiji, obviously taking advantage of this fact, were gorging themselves with the delicacies on the table. Ryoma, however, merely sipped his tea, and trying not to look at Tezuka.

"Yo, Echizen, is something wrong?" a voice made him look up. It was Momoshiro.

"Nothing's wrong, Momo-senpai. Why would you ask?" said Ryoma, feigning surprise.

"Well, you seem to be spacing out, and you barely ate any of the delicacies."

"That's because you and Kikumaru-senpai has eaten most of the delicacies." said Ryoma, nodding to the table, where half the delicacies were already eaten, thanks to two very hungry people. Kaidoh sighed, took a rice ball from his plate, and handed it to Echizen. "Here, you got to eat something."

Ryoma accepted the rice ball. "Thanks, Kaidoh-senpai."

"Hey, no fair! Why didn't you give one to me too?" Momoshiro wailed.

"Fssshhh, that's because you ate nearly half the delicacies already, peach butt." Kaidoh retorted.

"What did you say, Mamushi?" Momoshiro shouted, banging the table, making the dishes jump a little.

"Do you want to fight?" Kaidoh retaliated.

"Enough!" Tezuka commanded, using his Alice. Both of them stopped at once. "It's New Year and we do not want a fight to break out on a special occasion."

"Yes, Tezuka-senpai." They said in unison, before sitting down. Tezuka chanced a glance at Ryoma, but he seemed to be in a deep conversation with Kikumaru. He sighed in resignation, and returned to his sushi.

Of course, after their meal, they received money packets. As usual, the amount of money depends on your Star Rank.

Single Star- 6,000 yen (60 Rabbits) e.g.: Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Kikumaru

Double Star- 15,000 yen (150 Rabbits) e.g.: Kawamura

Triple Star- 30,000 yen (300 Rabbits) e.g.: Inui, Oishi

Special Star: 60,000 yen (600 Rabbits) e.g.: Ryoma, Fuji, Tezuka

"Hey, the greeting cards are here!" said Takahashi, a robot who takes care of the children in the dormitories. Everyone stopped whatever they are doing, and rushed to the robot to receive their greeting cards. The 9 boys gathered back at the table when they received their greeting cards. "Wow, I have at least 20 greeting cards!" said Momoshiro, shuffling through his cards. "All from my friends and family!"

"Hmm…." said Ryoma, looking at the number of greeting cards he has. Kikumaru happened to look over to Ryoma, and shouted, "Wow, Ochibi! Your greeting cards could be made into a tower." The others looked over, and dropped their jaws at the number of greeting cards he received. 'Yeah, but all of them are from world-renowned tycoons and entrepreneurs. I don't even know them.' Ryoma thought. Just then, there was laughter. It was from Fuji. "Wow, your fans from grade school did not forget about you, Tezuka." said Fuji, taking a greeting card that smelt of perfume and had kiss marks on it. Tezuka sighed. He took out the ones that had perfume or kiss marks on it, and kept the rest that was from his family or friends. He handed the rest to Kawamura and said, "Taka-san, if you please." Kawamura immediately activated his Fire Alice and burned the greeting cards from his fans.

"That was so mean, Tezuka." Fuji said, pouting. Tezuka ignored him, and started to read his greeting cards.

"Hey, guys!" said a voice. It was Agiel, the senior girl from Ryoma's Alice-based class. She was wearing a light pink kimono decorated with flowers.

"Hey, Agiel." said the boys. They looked down at the pretty envelope that stood out at the stack of greeting cards she received. "What's that, Agiel?" said Ryoma.

"Hmm? Oh, I was about to open it." said Agiel. She pulled open the ribbon, and the envelope exploded in her face. She took out the piece of card in the envelope, and the boys crowded over her to read it.

_From the President of the Flower Garden Society_

_New Year Poetry Recitation Ceremony invitation_

_Since this is the festival of the beginning of spring, we wish you all the best in everything you do. Our "New Year's Party" will be held on the second day of the first month. We are preparing intensively for it. Please attend. _

"The flower garden party?" said Ryoma. "What's that?"

"Hmm…I never really heard of it. Let's ask Inui to use his Alice."

Inui sighed, wrote down the question, and used his Data Alice to write down the answer, and as usual, went into a trance. After he finished writing, he handed the paper to Ryoma, who read it out loud for the others.

"It's a special event hosted by the Middle School Principal, Himemiya. Due to Himemiya's preference, men are not allowed to go. The invitees are expected to go to the Hana Hime Den where the event will be held and dressed in kimonos. Treats and desserts will be served at the party. At the event invitees will receive a Hana Hime name. The nicknames have a flower meaning to it."

"This is lame." Agiel muttered, but was interrupted when Takahashi announced, "Hey, everyone, it's time to eat mochi! You'll have to make your own if you want to eat it!" When they were making mocha, however, Fuji sneakily placed some powder in the glutinous rice, before the others pounded the cooked rice with wooden mallets (kine) in a traditional mortar (usu). Two people alternated the work, one pounding and the other turning and wetting the mochi. The sticky mass is then formed into various shapes (usually a sphere or cube). They all had fun pounding and shaping their own mochi. Finally, all of them were done with their mochi.

"Yay, let's eat!" said Kikumaru. Meanwhile, Fuji placed a soup with mocha in it in front of Tezuka. (Just to let you know, Ryoma was the one who made it) "You should eat something, you have been spacing out so much you forgot to eat." said Fuji. Tezuka nodded absent-mindedly, and chanced a glance at Ryoma. After they finished their mochi, they played some card games.

"Hey, did you get any…" Kikumaru was cut off when his body was suddenly pulled away. He bumped into Oishi, and they were stuck. Kaidoh was stuck to Inui, Momoshiro was stuck to Agiel, Fuji was stuck to Kawamura, and finally, Ryoma was stuck to Tezuka. "Oh yeah, I forgot." said Fuji. "Because of us playing card games, I forgot I placed sticky powder in the rice" He held up a packet. "This is very popular in our division, so I decided to play a prank….who knew I would become a victim of it, though." He chuckled. "When you put this in the mochi, it'll separate into two or three. If different people eat it, after a while, their bodies will be like magnets or New Year mochi, stuck together and inseparable. Forget it though, you'll separate after an hour, it's no big deal."

Ryoma cocked his head to one side. 'But if I'm stuck to Tezuka-senpai, does it mean…' then it dawned on him 'Some idiot must have given Tezuka-senpai the mochi soup I made. I didn't anticipate that, though.'

An hour later….

"Ah, separated." said Agiel and Momoshiro.

"Same here." said Fuji and Kawamura

"Yeah." said Kikumaru and Oishi.

But for Kaidoh and Inui….

They were firmly stuck. Fuji frowned. What is going on? Agiel took the packet from Fuji, and read the directions. "Please note that it is rare that people have similar cells to the sticky bacteria powder. However, in these situations, the effects can last from 2-3 days…" Fuji widened his eyes in horror.

Meanwhile, Ryoma felt the effect of the powder wear off. "Ah, I can move now." However, Tezuka grabbed his wrist, preventing him from moving. 'Eh…' he thought. Agiel turned to Tezuka and Ryoma. "Hey, Ryoma, Tezuka, you two can't be stuck together, right?"

"Ah no." said Tezuka, before Ryoma could open his mouth. "We're stuck."

**BP: I know this is bad, and is not following the timeline, but the first thing that I thought of was New Year's I swear. I only had 15 minutes and what's more, I was watching Crayon Shin-chan while writing this. Please review though. I would like more than 10 reviews for this chapter.**


	8. Stuck Together

**BP: Yeah, yeah, I know my new story is bad, you don't have to tell me, but blame me for drawing the shortest stick, so this is why I had to write OT6 (forced). Oh well, who knows, maybe I will have fun in writing that story. Sorry I can't help putting HunterxHunter. I like them too much. (like Hunger Games). So, anyway, I hope to reach 85 reviews by this chapter, alright? :D**

**Warning: Bit of OOC. **

'What the hell?' Ryoma thought. He opened his mouth to speak and tried to pry his hand off Tezuka's but Tezuka had his hand in a tight grip. He tightened in warning when he felt Ryoma struggling. Tezuka used his Eye Illusion Alice on Ryoma. Though it didn't really work, but it is enough to intimidate him. "We can't get apart…right, Echizen?" he secretly used his Voice Pheromone Alice this time. Ryoma looked at Tezuka, who glared at him secretly (Of course, no one could tell because his eyes were always narrowed, he seems to be glaring all the time. Only Ryoma could tell, because there was a shade of scarlet in his eyes. He didn't want to activate his own, for fear to letting others find out his secret Alice). 'What kind of development is this?' Ryoma thought. He bit his lip, and said, "Yes, we're stuck."

"This is really a problem." Agiel commented. "With them in this situation, how are they supposed to do private stuff like going to the toilet and sleeping?"

"I suppose we can temporarily overcome this by sustained pulling." Momoshiro replied, as he and Eiji tugged on Kaidoh and Inui. "In any case, the effect of the sticky powder can actually be momentarily overcome with this method. However…" he and Eiji let go, and Kaidoh and Inui were stuck together again. "When that external force disappears, they'll revert back to their original conditions, like a magnetic south pole to a north pole." Kaidoh glared holes at the back of Fuji's head. Who knew what Inui would do during his free and private time? He doesn't want to know, and yet, he may find out later in the day, or during these 2-3 days. Curse his luck! However, his thoughts were interrupted when Fuji remarked, "They should be able to tolerate not showering for 2-3 days, and if they need to change, they should be able to do it with a curtain. Unless, of course, they don't mind letting the other party see their body, and since they are both males, it should be fine."

In Ryoma's mind, there is a red alert. Bathe and change…with Tezuka? No, no, a thousand times no! He tried prying his hand, but Tezuka had it in a (very) tight grip. He shot Ryoma a warning look. "The problem is when they sleep or go to the bathroom." said Agiel. Fuji had a 'oh yeah, I forgot' face on. "Ah, this is a big problem. In the end, they're held together by such a strong force, it won't be possible when they're in the toilet. When sleeping,, even if boards are used to separate them, the force is so strong, it'll probably be very uncomfortable." Ryoma widened his eyes. No! He doesn't want things to end this way! "Let go of me already, Tezuka-senpai." Ryoma hissed through his teeth. "We're not stuck anyway." However, he was rewarded with a glare. Ryoma, sighing with resignation, turned away.

"Well to take responsibility, we'll stay and help you out with things." said Fuji.

Agiel folded her arms. "You dragged me into this as well, didn't you?"

Of course, so-called humans, will, when faced with the prospect of "not being able to go to the bathroom", somehow suddenly feel very much like going. Why are there creatures like this…

"Hey! Inui, you're taking too much space of the toilet seat! Get off!" Kaidoh hissed. "Hey, don't drag me with you when you stand!"

"Quiet, Kaidoh." Inui replied, clearly aggravated. "I only agreed to come because I'm afraid you'll wet your pants. Hurry up and do your business."

"Argh, get your ass off, and try not to peek." Kaidoh replied, pulling down his pants, ready to do his business.

"Shut up, no one's gonna peek at you." Inui said with frustration. "Hurry up already!"

"Ah, poor Kaidoh and Inui." Kikumaru remarked.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for Mamushi." Momo sniggered.

"In contrast, Ryoma and Tezuka seem to be doing well." said Fuji, nodding towards the other 'stuck' group, one of them laughing at the other's expense. "I bet Ryoma used some sort of special weapon." Ryoma inwardly sighed at that comment. Fuji was right of course. He had been saving his 'weapons' he bought from Central Town just last week. But thanks to somebody, he had to use part of it. 'What is his motive anyway?' Ryoma thought.

The Osmo-regulation tablets- Too busy to go to the toilet? You won't pee your pants with this. Regulates your internal water levels (Warning: Not for frequent use)

Body-cleaning spray- Just spray this on, and your body will be sparkly clean!

"Sorry, it's only enough for two." Ryoma replied, when Kaidoh and Inui asked if they could use them as well. He inwardly smirked at the looks on their faces. He sipped tea while Fuji served cakes and more tea to Ryoma and Tezuka.

Later, during dinner….

Ryoma sat down, trying to eat his dinner with one hand and his back 'pressed' against Tezuka's. "I hate this…." he muttered. "I hate Tezuka the most!"

"Ah, cheer up, Echizen." said Momoshiro. "Many girls will kill to be in your place."

"First of all, I'm not a girl, Momo-senpai. Second of all, even if I am, I wouldn't want to be in this place."

Tezuka doesn't seem fazed by his words, however, but he replied, "Echizen wasted half his bottle of his tablets because he needed to go to the toilet so badly." However, Fuji saw the indignant look on his face for a split second, as if to say, "How dare he insult me like that", before reverting back to his poker face.

Ryoma snapped, and retorted, "Who's to blame for that! You dare to say that, still!" Tezuka used his second Alice to keep Ryoma quiet, so that the others wouldn't know that they are actually pretending to be stuck. "Fuji-senpai should be blamed." Kikumaru remarked. "Ne, Oishi?"

Oishi nodded. "Yeah. It's your fault Fuji."

"Your fault." Kawamura echoed.

"Sorry, Echizen." said Fuji. But inwardly, he secretly laughed. At least Tezuka gets to sleep with his crush tonight. When he first came to Seigaku, he noticed Tezuka taking an interest to the young boy. Also, he saw the soft but worried look Tezuka sent to Ryoma this morning when they were eating New Year goodies. He watched in amusement as Tezuka ate his dinner with one hand, the other being stuck to Ryoma's hand.

Of course, dinner wasn't the main problem. It was….

Bedtime.

After dressing in his pajamas, Ryoma and Tezuka went back to Ryoma's room. Suddenly, the rest (except for Kaidoh and Inui) appeared, shouting, "Bridal night!" Ryoma sputtered, and shouted out, "What bridal night? We are both boys. Stop laughing, Momo-senpai." If he had turned to see Tezuka's face, he might see a slight pink shade on his cheeks. Ryoma took out his gun, and shot it at Momo-senpai, who was laughing the loudest. Something sticky stuck to his mouth, preventing him from talking, and when he tried to take it out, his attempts were futile.

Ryoma: Invention 007: Gag Gun. This allows users to shoot gags with a speed of at least 120km/hr, and the victims wouldn't have time to react. Once the gag touches the mouth, the victims wouldn't be able to talk. The gags are attached with strong glue that will stick very strongly so that victims wouldn't be able to pry it off no matter how hard they try, but will not damage human skin. It is attached with a scope for more accuracy. The glue in the gag will wear off in 5 hours. This can be also be used underwater as well as vacuum.

"Mada Mada Dane, Momo-senpai." Ryoma said, slamming the door in their faces and walking towards the bed, dragging Tezuka with him. He let go of Tezuka's hand. "Alright, what gives? You pretended we're stuck, and now we're alone. Tell me, what is your problem?"

Tezuka sighed, and replied, "Well, I just wanted to talk to you , alone."

"Go ahead, talk."

"I'm sorry, for being insensitive…" Ok, that's a lame way to start the conversation.

"That's all? You went through all this trouble and act to tell me this?" Ryoma half-shouted. He held up his Baka Gun, ready to shoot Tezuka with it.

"No wait, I just…." Oh, heck that! He walked over, and gave Ryoma a hug. Ryoma dropped his gun in surprise. "Hey, what are you…" he was cut off when Tezuka closed his eyes and gave him a kiss on the lips. Ryoma widened his eyes. His first kiss was taken away! By a guy, nonetheless. Tezuka broke off the kiss, and said, "I just want you to know how I felt about you and apologize. I…" He was inwardly disappointed when Ryoma did not show any reaction. "The act will end tomorrow. I'm sorry." With that, he climbed to his side of the bed, and covered his body with the blanket. Ryoma touched his lips, wondering why he didn't feel angry about it, and followed suit.

"_The act will end tomorrow." _Why did he feel slightly disappointed when he heard this phrase coming from Tezuka's mouth? He wondered.

Meanwhile, in Inui's room….

"To tell the truth, you don't think Echizen and Tezuka's hands and backs are stuck to each other, right?" Inui remarked. He went on "I have no idea what those two were thinking, or what they're going to do. Kaidoh, do you know the reason for this?"

Kaidoh opened his mouth to answer, when Inui said, "I just want to know the reason, so even if it's this situation, I'll act as calmly as an adult, and maintain things in order."

"I'm…" Kaidoh started speaking, but he heard soft even breathing. Inui had fallen asleep again. Kaidoh sweat dropped. 'He was talking in his sleep?'

Ryoma stared at the ceiling. Sakuno would've said that it was love. But this is ridiculous, as both of them were guys. His thoughts wandered to the day he first met Tezuka. He thought he was a cool, calm and level-headed person, being able to control his Alice really well, the shopping in Central Town, him joking about Tezuka singing in the Stress CD, and Tezuka telling him not to be ridiculous. Not telling the others about how his powerful Alice is taking a toll on him, not wanting them to be worried. He thought back at the night where he saved Tezuka's life. When he realized Tezuka had the same Alice as him, he knew he would be the one that understood him best. He was slightly hurt when Tezuka told him he did not understand him. All those little interactions, hanging out together, and making small talk…maybe their relationship was closer than he thought.

Maybe that's why when he felt Tezuka shaking with fear, apparently from a nightmare, Ryoma gave him a hug, and reassuring him it will be alright, he'll always be there for him. 'He looks like he's suffering.' Ryoma thought. Just then, Tezuka opened his eyes. Seeing Ryoma hugging him, he flipped their positions, so that he was looking down on Ryoma. "What the-?" Ryoma managed to say, before Tezuka crushed their lips together. He made a muffled gasp, but that only made things worse as Tezuka took advantage of it and entered his tongue in his mouth. "Ryoma…" he whispered. Ryoma knew this wasn't the first time Tezuka said his first name. He then rolled to his side, dragging Ryoma with him, and bringing him to his embrace. He felt warm, as if he was home.

Ryoma wasn't surprised he didn't get out his Baka Gun and shoot him.

**BP: Yay, finally, please review, although it is bad, because I only had 20 measly minutes and I was watching Crayon Shin-chan (What? That show is awesome!) **


	9. Preparation for Alice festival

**BP: I am not getting as much reviews as I would have liked. I am now having an average of less than 10 reviews for each chapter T.T. Please review as much as possible, ok? I beg of you!**

"Huh? The Culture festival season?" said Ryoma, when he heard Momoshiro mention it during breakfast.

"Yes, it's a festival held once every year, where the Ability classes each host a booth. It separates each type of ability and combines the elementary, middle and high school divisions together." said Fuji. "Every year everyone is separated into 4 groups of abilities, everyone in each group would get together and use their abilities as culture fields with each group competing against each other. The class which attracts the most customers and sales will be designated as the winner and will receive a trophy and money prize. I wonder what kind of ideas the other classes would have. The Somatic Ability Class is planning a play." The others looked at Fuji excitedly, wondering what kind of play it would be. "All four groups will of course, invite each other for the reputation." Oishi added to Ryoma. "It lasts four days, by the way."

"Four days?" Ryoma echoed.

"Yeah, it's a very large scale event. The first day is the refreshment booth festival. The second is the performance festival, the third is sponsored event festival, and the last day is last night festival to celebrate the end of the school festival. Often, fireworks are fired up in the sky, and refreshment booths are filled with original goods created by Alices you can't get anywhere."

"Yeah, last year, the booths, especially the Technical and Latent Ability classes put were wonderful. The Latent Ability classes especially put effort in their booths, like last year, was a flying experience booth and the fortune-telling booths had long lines." said Oishi.

"Also, the Technical Ability Class's original goods sold really well. Everyone was excited about what was going to be created next. They are the most popular refreshment booth" Kaidoh added. "Though I heard the memory enhancement medicine was put off market due to side effects, and the super-stinky socks were very popular with the teachers, for some reason. Basically, Seigaku's School festival was also created to combine practices for us Alices before we go out and participate in society. The school also is more open-minded for the students to use their Alices freely to create."

"On the third day's event festival, the school's former students that have become famous performers and singers come to perform. A lot of Alice graduates, large business representatives, and VIPs who are invited by the school would also come. The festival is also an international event." said Inui. Ryoma nodded, awestruck. The Alice festival sounds amazing. Then he remembered. "Oh yeah, how about the Somatic and Special Ability?"

"The Somatic, as Fuji mentioned earlier, normally and mostly participate in performance festival like bands and plays."

"Then the Special Ability?" said Ryoma.

However, he was interrupted when Agiel approached them. "Guess who we had just seen?" But before they could venture a guess, Agiel answered her own question. "Rupert and the Bellum brothers." The boys frowned. There had been much talk concerning Rupert and the Bellum brothers even before Ryoma came to the Academy, all of it bad. Agiel mentioned that they had stopped by her room once, seemingly wanting the bathroom, and when they left, her watch was missing; a boy from the Elementary School Division named Urquhart had the same experience with a keychain.

"So, anyway, what were you talking about? I heard you say Special Ability class."

"It's without a doubt, the number one most unpopular class. An obvious result for a class made up of a mixture of weirdoes and drop-outs." said a voice. They all looked up to see Rupert and his friends. He was dressed in the typical Middle Division school uniform, which looked extremely clean. He was also wearing an unpatched pair of trousers, expensive looking jacket, and a hat cocked jauntily to one side. "He looked different." Kikumaru muttered to Kaidoh.

"I suppose he does." Kaidoh muttered bitterly. "I will be too, if I'd been busy stealing other students' stuff."

"Oh I forgot. Even worse is the Dangerous Ability class, who can't even participate." Rupert laughed. The group glared at him, but he did not seem to notice.

"So, what do we have here? Are you all going to welcome us into your conversation?" said Rupert, encouraged by their silence.

"What are you doing here, Carrington?" Fuji hissed.

"I have the right to come to my own school's cafeteria, aren't I? See all my old friends?" His eyes wandered over to the group, but no one showed signs of being glad to see him. His wide grin shrank a little, but he saw Ryoma. "Oh look! Looks like you made a new friend. Are you going to introduce him to me?" He reached out a hand to pat Ryoma's head, but Tezuka slapped his hand away. "Don't come messing with us, Carrington!" he warned.

"Well, this is a how-do-you-do. I come all the way here to introduce my friends, Percy and Richard, to you all and you all acted like you got no manners at all. Yeah, Percy and Richard. They have been mighty fine friends to me. Better than any of you all. Look, see here what they gave me?" Proudly he tugged at the jacket. "Pretty nice, stuff eh? Also they don't associate with Special Ability students. They are full of weirdoes and dropouts."

"Oh, really, that the Special Ability is the class made up of weirdoes and dropouts?" said a cold voice behind him. They turned to see a girl with brown hair and deep amethyst eyes with an expressionless face. She was wearing the typical High School Division uniform with three stars pinned to her collar. Ryoma felt she is familiar. "And how mean of you, bullying a little boy like that in front of his friends. You've got guts." She gave Rupert a punch on the face, which sent him flying, and he hit the wall. She also kicked Percy in the shin and brought him down, blocked Richard's punch and then threw him to the ground. They got up, nursing their sore wounds. Richard hissed, "You're going to get it, Special Ability girl. Wait until the three of us tell our friends."

The girl looked bored. "Go on, like I actually care, you idiot. My Alice is the Apathy Alice. I won't feel anything at all, may it be a physical, emotional, mental, basically all types of pain. I won't feel anything from the things that I've said, so even if you give me a fatal wound, I will not be able to feel it. Now scram." The boys gave her a contemptuous look, and walked away towards the cafeteria to get their breakfast. She turned to Ryoma. "You alright?"

Ryoma nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"Whatever." She was about to walk away, but Momoshiro asked, "Wait, what's your name?"

The girl furrowed her eyebrows slightly. "Why would you want to know my name?"

"Well, you helped defend our friend, so…"

"Nah, my name's not important." The girl mumbled, and walked away.

Ryoma remembered what Rupert said, and turned to the group. "Oh yeah, what did he mean by the Dangerous ability class not being able to participate?"

"It's just like he said. They are not allowed to participate, because the school is putting a lid to what stinks, and wouldn't show them to the VIPs who are coming." said Fuji. "It sucks if you ask me."

The chiming of the second bell began. They stood up, stretching his legs, and they crowded up the stairs into the hallway. They hurried to the rear of the building, turned to the right, and occupied three benches. Ryoma yawned, and opened his textbook, and began browsing through. Girls with brown hair and boys with dark eyes stared up at him. He found a story about a boy and his dog lost in a cave and began reading. Anything is better than the teacher's monotonous voice anyway. The boy has brown hair similar to that girl. The girl whose name he didn't even know saved him from that bully. When she was there, he felt a familiar presence. He felt as if he had known the girl a long time ago.

He bit his lip. Who is she?

**BP: I know, bad because I had only 15 minutes to do this, and I am rather in a hurry. So, please review? I am not getting 10 reviews per chapter, and I am a bit disappointed.**


	10. Shizuku Ameyuri and Ryoga Echizen

**BP: Whew! Just got off from homework. Yeah, I got a lot of homework this week. So, please bear with me if the chapter is short…**

"Stacey, would you come on? You keep that up and you're going to make us late!" the girl said in a bored voice. (It's the same girl who rescued Ryoma. In this chapter, you'll find out who she is.). Stacey paid no attention to the girl. Grasping more firmly his notebook and hitching up his bag higher on his shoulder, he continued to concentrate on the roadway back to school. He lagged several feet behind her and a boy with emerald black hair and hazel eyes, attempting to keep the dirt from swelling with each step and drifting back upon his shiny black shoes and the cuff of his corduroy High School Division pants by lifting each foot high before setting it gently down again. Always meticulously neat, Stacey never allowed dirt or tears to mar anything he owned. Today was no exception.

"You keep it up and make us late for school, and Jinno-sensei's going to wear you out with his Electricity Alice." The girl 'threatened' in a monotonous voice, pulling with exasperation at the collar of her High School Division uniform.

"You go ahead and get dirty then." said Stacey. "Me, I'm going to stay clean."

"Bet Jinno-sensei's going to clean you later if you keep that up." The girl muttered.

The boy with emerald black hair and hazel eyes spoke up. "Ah, Shizuku, leave him be." said Ryoga.

"I did not say anything but-"

Ryoga cut Shizuku with a wicked look and she grew silent. His disposition had been increasingly sour lately. If Shizuku hadn't known the cause of it, she could have forgotten very easily that he was, at 17 years old, bigger than her and the fact that what she told him earlier did not please him. "It isn't really anyone's fault that your brother's in this Academy, Ryoga." said Shizuku. "I did not expect my younger cousin to be here as well." They reached the class, and sat down for Chemistry. Halfway through the Chemistry lesson, things took for an unexpected turn. The announcement buzzer rang through the P.A. system and a gruff male voice said, "Good morning, this is Principal Yukihira speaking. May I please see these following students: Shizuku Ameyuri and Ryoga Echizen from Class A. Please come to my office immediately. Thank you." There were some murmurings in the classroom after the announcement. The two of them were perfectly stunned. Why would the High School Principal call them? Are they in trouble?

"Come on, Shizuku. Let's go," Ryoga said as he stood up. Shizuku compelled and along with Ryoga, left the classroom.

Along the way down, they were discussing theories why the principal called them. They opened the door, and among them stood all of the Special Star students. The principal apparently needs help from all of them. (Yes, Shizuku's a Special Star. But she wears the Triple Star badge so as not to stand out.) Among them was the boy that she saved earlier. The said boy looked up, and saw Shizuku, and pointed at her. "You're the one who saved me the other day!" Ryoma exclaimed. Shizuku looked at her cousin and nodded. "Yes, I never thought you would be a Special Star like me." Before she could say anymore, the principal came in.

"Welcome. Have a seat," he said as he pointed to eight chairs in front of the desk. He himself sat behind his desk

They all sat down and looked at the headmaster to wait for him to speak.

"Before we begin, do any of you five gentlemen and three ladies have any questions?" he asked.

One of them rose up his hand and asked, "Sir, are we in trouble?"

The principal just smiled and reassured him, "Don't worry, none of you are in trouble."

"So, what do you call us here for?" said another.

"The Alice festival is coming up. I want all you principal students to keep watch of anything suspicious and take care of all the accidents that may happen during the festival. Use your Converting Pain Alice if you can, Shizuku." Shizuku nodded. "Use your Shadow Alice if you must, Ryoga. But no funny moves." Ryoga nodded as well. The meeting lasted for about two hours and by the time, it was dinnertime. Shizuku looked at Ryoga and nodded. She beckoned to Ryoma. Ryoma, curious, followed the two High School Division students. Fuji pulled at Tezuka's sleeve and they followed them. Once they were sure they (Ryoma, Ryoga and Shizuku) are alone, they turned to Ryoma. "It has been a long time…Ryo-chan." The girl gave Ryoma a soft smile. Ryoma immediately realized who that girl is. "Shizuku…onee-chan…" Shizuku's smile widened, and opened her arms for a hug. Ryoma threw himself to her, and they both hugged.

When they broke apart, Ryoma looked at the other high school student. "Aniki?" he cried out, surprised his brother is in there. When he was young, Ryoga was taken away by the academy, seeing he has an Alice. If he was not wrong, his Alice allows him to control someone's movement just by stepping on their shadow. Once both shadows are connected, Ryoga is able to force the opponent to mirror his movements, or perform any task by writing commands on the shadow. He now knew he had the Shadow Alice, as the Principal Yukihira mentioned it during the principal students meeting. Meanwhile, Fuji low-whistled. "I didn't know he had a brother and cousin in this school." Tezuka placed a finger on his lips, telling him to keep quiet, as the other three are still talking. "I guess all of us are taken away from our families because we are Alices, right?" said Shizuku sadly. "I sure miss my family…I want to go home…"

"I'm alright. Seigaku has shown many promising things and organized amazing events so far. Every day has been an interesting day for me. As long as I have the both of you, I can almost imagine home." Shizuku and Ryoga smiled. "You know, even without your family, you will always have us." Ryoga nodded. "Why don't we go for dinner together?"

When Ryoma heard the word dinner, he suddenly had an idea. "I know! You should meet my friends!" Ryoma replied excitedly, reverting to his cheerful personality, something he only shows to people he really trusts, dragging them to the cafeteria. Fuji signaled to Tezuka, and they went to the cafeteria as well, using the short way, so they reached the cafeteria before the trio.

"Oh, Echizen? Who are these two?" said Momo, before looking at the girl. "Hey, you're the one who saved Echizen!"

"Everyone, I wish to introduce my brother, Echizen Ryoga, and my cousin, Ameyuri Shizuku. Both of them are Special Stars like me, and we met at the Principal Students' meeting today."

"Thanks for taking care of my little brother in the Academy all this whole time." said Ryoga. Shizuku nodded her thanks, and they sat down next to Ryoma. "So, Shizuku, do you only have the Apathy Alice?" said Oishi. Oishi knew too well about her Apathy Alice, because his Pain Alice did not work on her. Shizuku shook her head. "I also have the Converting Pain Alice and the Genjutsu Alice."

"What's that?" said Kikumaru.

"Like Oishi, I can transfer pain to others, but for my case, I can convert mental pain and emotional pain to physical pain, and then transfer the pain to others, but it is only limited to the pain I take away with my Apathy Alice. The Genjutsu Alice gives me an incredible talent for creating illusions. My talent in that field is such that the illusion is overwhelming. Furthermore, the illusion I can create is so powerful that it causes the brain to believe anything that happens to the victim within the illusion physically affect their body. This fearsome ability allows me to potentially kill my opponents just with illusion. Such frightening power is not without its drawbacks, however. I can rarely control the full extent of their abilities, and as such their subconscious will often regulate that power, leading to the creation of a second personality in control of that power. This personality then overwhelms my original, turning me into a monster that's a danger to everyone around them. That's why I wear this." She indicates five earrings on her ears. "It's for the Genjutsu Alice."

"Cool…" said the boys. "So, how about Ryoga's Alice?"

"Huh? It's just the Shadow Alice, Ghost Manipulation Alice and the Mind Controlling Alice. Nothing Special…" but he was bugged by the others to tell them his Alices. They each told the group their Alices as well, mainly for Ryoga and Shizuku's benefit, and had a great time demonstrating their Alices.

Ryoma, for the first time, was laughing his heart out. He had never felt at home.

**BP: Please note I only had 15 minutes so it may be bad. Please review, though!**


	11. Overuse of the Eye Illusion Alice

**BP: Whew! Got my homework off my back. I am getting writer's block for this, but I am not giving up, not if this story is pretty popular. Well, so here's another chapter, where the Alice festival is organized.**

The day of the Alice festival is finally here. The ability classes were preparing for an upcoming festival that would be held the next day. Each ability class had almost completed their attractions and was doing finishing touches. Ryoma himself is inventing a series of robots and devices for the VIP people to bid on. Things were so nuts, Ryoma did not get lunch OR dinner. He was busy inventing, inventing and inventing. He was making what seemed to be the thousandth item when someone placed a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits to him. "You're going to collapse from exhaustion if you don't eat." said Tezuka. Ryoma nodded absent-mindedly and took a biscuit. "I know, but the Technical has won the award for the 3rd time in the row last year. I want to help them win again." He sipped his tea. "Hmm, Oolong tea doesn't taste bad."

Tezuka frowned. "You know, you don't have to strain your Alice too much."

Ryoma snorted. "Says someone who uses his Eye Illusion Alice for missions every night."

"That's different. I have to use it, because of my mission."

"Sure…" Ryoma said in a sing-song voice, before sipping his tea, and taking a biscuit. He was so busy inventing, he accidentally cut himself on the finger. At first, there was a stabbing pain, but when Ryoma thought, 'Stop the pain', the pain was gone. It was almost as if he can choose not to feel the pain. Tezuka immediately went to get a first-aid kit. As he wrapped a bandage around the finger, he commented, "You've let down your guard."

"Erm, who's the one that talked to me while I was inventing?" which earned him a look from Tezuka. He wondered if he should tell Tezuka about him seemingly being able to choose not to feel the pain. Is it possible he has a third Alice? He remembered what his cousin said about her Apathy Alice. _"My Alice is the Apathy Alice. I won't feel anything at all, may it be a physical, emotional, mental, basically all types of pain. I won't feel anything from the things that I've said, so even if you give me a fatal wound, I will not be able to feel it." _He certainly didn't feel anything at all. Could he have the Apathy Alice too? No, that's absurd. He was snapped out of his reverie when Tezuka said, "All right, all done." Ryoma nodded, and smiled. "You're right, I guess I should take a rest." Tezuka nodded, satisfied by his reply. "But you better rest too." He nodded towards Tezuka's eyes.

Tezuka nodded. "You got my word." With that, he left Ryoma's lab. Ironically, he bumped into Ryoga, his brother. "So, how's Chibisuke? I heard form Fuji you were going to visit him."

"He's fine. He's just not getting enough rest and food, though, so I thought I brought some snacks for him."

Ryoga nodded, satisfied. "Thanks." Just then, he saw some girls running towards them, screaming their names. "Tezuka, stand aside." Ryoga replied. "I'll handle this." Ryoga concentrated, and ghosts appeared around him, and floated towards the girls. The girls ran away from them, screaming. "It's not very useful in combat." Ryoga admitted sheepishly. "Ghost Manipulation Alice allows me to summon bad spirits. I only can use it to scare people away when I want to be left alone."

"That is a useful Alice. Is it under the Special Ability category?"

Ryoga nodded. "Yeah. You should come see our booth later, we have devised a new strategy that is definitely going to be great."

Tezuka nodded. "I'll see, then. I'm going to the hospital for a check-up now."

Later…

Agiel was screaming, and running into the Technology Classroom. "Guess what? Guess what? They have scheduled Reo, the famous singer to come as the Guest of Honor at our school!" As soon as she finished saying the sentence, the other girls also started screaming. "Erm…who's Reo?" said Ryoma.

"Don't you know? Reo's real name is Mouri Reo. An Alice graduate superstar, he's a singer and actor. 23 years old this year. Last year, he sang the theme song and played the main role in Rairanik, the Director Caramel's big scale project. He's a Japanese Hollywood Star. His CD sales popularity is one of the top in the world. He's said to have the enchanting miracle voice. It's said by simply listening to his heart, girls' hearts melt. Rumor is that he, like Tezuka, has the Voice Pheromone Alice." said Fuji, who had dropped in with the gang.

"Wow…" Ryoma replied. "By the way, where's Tezuka-senpai?"

"He says he needs to go to the hospital for a rest and checkup before he can attend the festival." Fuji replied. Ryoma nodded absent-mindedly, before returning to finish his invention. "It's amazing to see Echizen's Alice at work." Momoshiro commented. The others nodded in agreement.

"Let's go, Oishi." said Fuji.

"Where are you guys going?" said Momoshiro.

"To the hospital, of course." Fuji replied. "As representatives of Tezuka's friends, we received special permission to go to visit him in the hospital." Ryoma stiffened, as his hands continued to manufacture more inventions, courtesy of his Invention Alice at work. Meanwhile, Reo stepped out to find his fans screaming his name and waving fans with his face on it. ""Geez, this is noisy." said Reo. "What's all this excitement? Wasn't my visit supposed to be a secret?"

"Can't be helped, Reo-sama." said one of his bodyguards. "This is Seigaku after all"

"Never thought I'd step back into this place like this." he murmured. "It's been five years, after all."

Meanwhile….

"Erm…Ochibi, what are you doing?" said Kikumaru.

"In this case, we shouldn't try meeting Reo one by one." said Ryoma. "We should choose one person to represent all and meet with him."

"The camera glasses will be for Inui-senpai, here's the on-off button." He handed the glasses to Inui.

"This is a watch-shape camera." He held out the said device he invented.

"There is also communicator earmuffs so we can keep in contact." He held up seven pairs of earmuffs, shaped like a panda.

"Kikumaru-senpai, you'll have the recorder ring. That way, you can record his miracle voice."

"And all of you will have muscle enhancement stickers so that you can run."

"I don't know how the students found out." said one of the Seigaku attendant. "How does it feel to be back?"

Silence.

"Yes, I see. Well, you were here a long time, so are still accustomed to the atmosphere. Our Seigaku hospital is renowned in all Japan…no, best in the world!"

Just then, Reo spotted Tezuka lying in the hospital bed with two students. He widened his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" said the attendant.

"I thought this role will simply be troublesome." Reo murmured. "Seems like that won't be the case…"

After a few obstacles, only Ryoma managed to escape, while the others were caught. Ryoma headed toward the east wing out of instinct. He saw Tezuka in one of the hospital beds, and opened the said door to his ward. Tezuka was sleeping. 'He looks pale…' Ryoma thought. Just then, he heard voices, and pressed his ears to the door.

"I didn't expect to find that Tezuka is hospitalized. This is easier than I thought." Ryoma opened the door slightly to see a handsome young man with brown hair and purple eyes wearing sunglasses with two bodyguards. They were approaching the ward Tezuka is in. "We'll easily have the Eye Illusion Alice to ourselves at this rate!"

Ryoma jumped back just as the door opened, revealing Reo and his bodyguards.

"Out of the way kid. We're here to visit our old friend." said Reo, using his Voice Pheromone Alice on Ryoma. Ryoma didn't obey him out of sheer willpower. Ryoma, angered that Reo would take Tezuka for his Alice, activated his own Eye Illusion Alice, levitated some items in the hospital and directed it towards Reo and his bodyguards. They dodged, and Ryoma took this time to fire his Baka Cannon at them. "Nobody's going to take him away." Ryoma hissed, standing in front of Tezuka protectively.

"So, you have the Eye illusion Alice too? Forget Tezuka. We'll take you instead." Ryoma activated his Alice to full power out of anger, not caring who he hurts. He casted illusions to Reo's bodyguards and knocked them out while they are hallucinating. Reo tried to use his Alice on him, but it was no use: With his eyes, he can completely negate - for an undetermined amount of time - the powers of any Alice in close proximity to him, and only someone with the same Alice can stop his attacks and illusions. He pushed Reo towards the door, and Reo flew through the door, slamming his back against the wall, knocked out Ryoma used his Alice to bring down a chandelier, which crushed Reo's leg. Ryoma then used his Alice to lift Tezuka to another ward, so that Reo wouldn't find him so easily. For some reason, seeing Reo's crumpled form did not make him feel sorry. In fact, it's almost as if he didn't feel any remorse at all. After he deactivated his Alice due to being tired, he started to cough out blood. So this is the side effect of using the Eye Illusion Alice at a very high level of power and for a long time.

No wonder Tezuka is in the hospital again.

He looked at the blood on his hands, and smiled. "You don't have to worry anymore, Tezuka-senpai." He whispered. "From now on, I'll suffer with you…."

**BP: I know, bad because I only had 15 minutes and I have writer's block! Please review, though.**


	12. Ryoma's RPG challenges

**BP: Whew! I made a new story, and also updated once. Well, for you readers, I have a new update on Seishun Alice Gakuen, please review after reading, ok?**

The Alice festival has finally begun. The fireworks exploded and the words "The opening ceremony" appeared on the bright blue morning sky A few white clouds glazed across, shapes distorted by the fireworks. The first day of the Alice festival has finally arrived. Since the Opening Ceremony is going to be held on the junior high school grounds, Ryoma can sleep in and still get there on time, being in the junior high section himself. He was walking with the gang, when an elementary student tripped, and fell in front of him. She started crying.

"What's wrong?" said Fuji kindly. The girl looked up, and saw 12 Middle School Division students staring at her, 10 boys and 2 girls. She was intimidated by the number and their size.

"It's an elementary student." said Oishi. He turned to the girl and said gently. "Did you fall?" The girl meekly nodded. Oishi used his Heal Alice to heal the scrap on her knee. The girl backed off slightly. "Don't worry, he's only going to heal your wound." Agiel smiled. The girl bit her lip, nodded, and let Oishi do his work. After the wound is healed, the girl got up, and thanked Oishi.

"Are you lost? Why don't we take you to the grounds?" Shizuku offered. The girl nodded, and they led her to the grounds, where the students were lined up according to their Ability Type. The girl headed to the Latent Ability line, and after a wave, disappeared. The 12 of them also waved goodbye, and lined up at their respective class, all except for Fuji, Shizuku, Ryoga, Ryoma and Tezuka, as they are required to the front of the stage.

"Everyone! It's time to open the curtain on the culture and Alice unification festival! I'm sorry to say that this year, we had a suspension of activities and have not been able to announce the event scheduled but…After all the energy put into preparing this day, I am glad to announce that for the first two days, we will have snacks and refreshment booths, the third day there will be a theater performance and on the last day, there will be a night-time celebration!" The cheers and whoops could be heard miles away. "Each of the four Alice classes has openly created unique exhibitions, which they will now generously bestow upon us!"

"Well then, representative of the entire student body, Shizuku Ameyuri, will come and greet us with a few words!" Shizuku walked up to the stage and took the mike from the teacher. "To be able to come together to celebrate a safe Alice festival is an honor for all of us. Every single student has a unique Alice that they can showcase to make the festival memorable and fruitful for the guests and themselves. I hope all of us will enjoy this year's Alice festival wholeheartedly, and participate with enthusiasm! Well, then, let's cut the ceremonial tape" There were cheers and applauses heard after she finished her short speech. Tezuka and Ryoma carried the scissors, and cut the tape together, and cheers were heard. "Well, at least my booth is later in the afternoon, so at least I can explore. Let's go, Tezuka, Fuji." Bothof them nodded, and went off with Ryoma. The four principal students walked past a restaurant, where it smelled of chicken frying, bacon sizzling and smoke sausages baking. Another had sweet-potato pies, egg-custard pies and rich butter pound cakes cooling.

Later….

"The girls looked rather slutty in their waitress outfit." Ryoma muttered, eating a butter pound cake. "But this tastes good!" The other two nodded, each eating their goodies. "Hey, is that the Special Ability Class?" said Ryoma, pointing to the building. "It seems their booth is popular; look at the crowd!" Sure enough, there was a long crowd. "I wonder what it is: Let's try it!" The other two nodded, and joined the crowd. About half an hour later, it was finally their turn. Ryoma paid 300 yen (3 Rabbits) for a ticket. "We only have three rules." said Ryoga, who is in a genie outfit. "Number 1: No violence. If you hurt your partner in any way, you will be immediately disqualified. Number two: Weapons. In the case that the challenger, you, is not allowed to use their Alice, you can use one of the items we prepared from inside this box. If the challenger is allowed to use their Alice, then you should use your weapon first, before using your Alice. Of course, only if your Alice doesn't hurt your partner. Number 3: Use your weapon and your wits against the obstacle your genie sets before you and overcome them in order to stay qualified." Ryoma nodded, and placed his hand in the box. He got a pocket flashlight, and went in the maze.

For the first thirty seconds, nothing came. Suddenly, a girl popped out. "Hi!" she said. "If you can figure out which one is the real me, you pass." Then she duplicated herself. "So, which one is the real me?" said the real and the doppelgangers. Ryoma took a deep breath, and turned on his torchlight. Doppelgangers do not have shadows, according to Eiji. He saw one with a shadow, touched her shoulder, and said, "Gotcha." He passed.

Next was a guy sitting, apparently unconscious. Something floated to his face. "I'm the soul of that nice guy there! If you can get my soul back within thirty seconds, you pass! Of course, you cannot touch me or the body." Ryoma watched as the soul transferred itself from jars, to teddy bears, to apples. "Come on!" said the apple. "Your time's running out!" Ryoma merely used his Eye Illusion Alice, and casted scary illusions. "It's scary. Get me away from this kid, hurry!"

"Oh no! The body is sending me an SOS! I'm going to be drawn to it!" Ryoma passed that stage as well. He walked on and saw a paper that said "Look up". Ryoma looked up and saw a blackboard with "1+2+3+4=" on the blackboard. "Write the answer on the chalkboard within thirty seconds. We are watching through the video camera. Ready, start!" Ryoma merely took out his needle gun, and shot the needles to write 10. "You never said to use chalk." He muttered. He could have used his eyes to levitate the chalk to write the answer, but that will be tiring.

Next is his brother. "Hey, you already made it here, Chibisuke!" he said. "That was fast. You are good!"

Spotlights shone. "My task is….touch me within thirty seconds and you can go." Ryoma realized his brother had a shadow lock on him. "I'm afraid you cannot move your feet." Ryoma swiped at him, and he backed off. 'I get it. He keeps me immobile by keeping his feet stepped on my shadow.' He thought, but was interrupted when he was forced to do a stupid move by his brother. He aimed the torch at the shadow, and clicked on the light. The shadow shrank and disappeared, and Ryoma gave his brother a light punch on the chin. Ryoma walked on, and gave him a look that said, "If I pass this, you're going to be my slave."

The last was Shizuku. She was sitting on the carpet. "Well, if you can get me off within thirty seconds, you pass. Of course, because of my Apathy Alice, you can't harm me at all with your Alice." Ryoma closed his eyes and thought, since she doesn't feel pain, so…he opened his eyes, and created illusions. Shizuku screamed, and jumped off the carpet. He won the game, and was the first winner. Tezuka and Fuji congratulated him. Tezuka failed at the shadow stage, while Fuji failed at the puns, where he was not supposed to laugh at the person's puns, but he has an Alice that makes you laugh at his puns.

"So, it's time to give a prize. Choose a lamp and the owner will become your slave for one week, granting you three wishes." said Shizuku. Ryoma looked at the array of lamps, and used his Eye Illusion Alice to see which Ryoga's lamp is. He saw the name in one of the lamps, and chose that one. He opened it, and sure enough, it's Ryoga's lamp.

Everyone "oohed" at the name printed on the paper of the lamp.

And this is how Ryoga's terrible week will begin, being the slave of his own brother. Let's hope Ryoma doesn't kill him by the time he grants all his three wishes.

**BP: So, what do you think? Please review!**


	13. Inventions and Haunted Mansions

**BP: I better hurry as I have 15 minutes. Please review as soon as you finish reading, alright? I only received 1 review for my last chapter….I am pretty disappointed.**

Shizuku lead everyone, including Ryoga (Ryoma's slave) to the Technical Area. The scale was much bigger than the Special or the Somatic Ability Class. As they entered, the flowers spoke.

"Welcome to the Technical Area!" said a bellflower

"Thanks for coming!" said a phlox.

"Enjoy your time here!" said a rose.

"We're very happy." said the daisies.

"Enjoy the Technical Area!" was on the banner. The flower waved the wand, and it changed to, "Welcome!"

"The monster said to the little boy, I will eat you alive." The ghost whispering willow said as they walked past. They also saw the Machine Gun Sunflower, who can spit seeds, and never missed a target." There was also dancing vegetables. "So cool!" Ryoga exclaimed loudly. Shizuku threw something in his open mouth, and Ryoga, curious, munched it and swallowed it. His lips turned to beaks. "Buh-gawk?" he exclaimed.

"Slaves ought to behave themselves. Stop acting crazy, baka cousin." said Shizuku. "No wonder Ryoma asked me to watch over you." It was Buh-gawk biscuit. It's filled with calcium and it is egg-flavored. Eat one and your lips will turn to a beak for one minute. You can only speak chicken during that time. She turned to Tezuka and Fuji. "Where should we go next?"

"Let's just walk for a bit." Tezuka replied.

"Hey look!" said Fuji, pointing to a direction.

"It's time for the Ryoma Echizen Store Auction!" said the auctioneer. "Despite the high prices, every year is a sellout!" Everyone was cheering Ryoma on, especially women and some men. "Let me introduce to you today's main robot….Pigula Number 3!"

"Now hold on to your hats, folks." said the auctioneer as Ryoma started to operate it. "Pigula number 3 is just warming up….Oh my God! It has now transformed into a bird! Now it's a Pigu-bird!"

"And…it flew! Pigu-bird is flying! It's time for Pigu-bird to leave its nest and fly to the Eastern forest!" the crowd gasped, and already people are starting to bid.

"Thank you for the thrills and excitement, Pigula and Pigu-bird! Thank you for the wonderful invention, Ryoma Echizen! Let's give Ryoma Echizen some round of applause!" There were cheers and whoops heard.

"Those fans of Ryoma's…they look like billionaires form all over the world, don't they? They must be vying to sponsor him." Shizuku commented.

"According to Inui, the Technical Class got more sponsors since he arrived. That performance will attract even more sponsors, the technical class will be rolling in it." said Agiel. The others looked at her in surprise. When did she get here? "He's Special, and a trainee executive." She went on. They walked on, (Ryoma is with them, since he is done with his demonstration) and someone called them. "Fuji!" It was one of the technical class girl, Denise. She has the Cooking Alice that creates strange things when she cooks. She was wearing a waitress outfit and is apparently running a cake shop. "I'm a patisserie andwaitress. Come and try my cake."

"Wow, a cake shop? How cute." Shizuku commented unemotionally.

"Here you are! Denise's Queen Banana Miracle Pie! Enjoy it with Tropical Melting Tea!" she continued, pouring tea into cute cups. Tezuka narrowed his eyes as he saw something amiss, and doused Ryoma, who was about to eat it, with tea. "It's terrible." Tezuka said bluntly. Ryoma looked down at his pie. A germie appeared, saying, "I'm going to make you sick if you eat me! Mwahahaha!" Ryoma nodded in agreement. Ryoga was about to stand up and punch his brother, when Shizuku stopped him. "What's going on?" said a voice. It was Angela. Denise ran and sobbed to Angela. "Oh no! You used expired flour, didn't you?" said Angela, examining the pie. "Look, It has a germie in it. You'll get nauseous If you eat this."

"Oh no! What have I done?" said Denise.

"Tezuka probably realized it and that's why he doused it with tea."

"I bet he did it so we won't eat it." said Fuji. Ryoma nodded.

"Anyway let's go to the Latent Area. I want to see Annie's Haunted Mansion." said Ryoma. They reached the Teleport Area.

"So, six to go to Latent Area?" Ryoma nodded. They climbed on the broom, and the student teleported them to the Latent Area. There was the Telekinesis Drop, Volcano Adventure Maze, Peter Pan flying, Water Shows by Water Alices, Love Fortune, Wind Surfing, Medical Office and lots more. They walked past the mirror of truth, where someone with a Mind-Reading Alice is manning the station. They watched as a boy dragged his friend there, and asked, "Is it true he has a girlfriend?"

"It's true." said the friend sheepishly.

The Mind-Reader hit the friend with the staff, saying "It's false. You liar, dork!" the boy laughed.

They reached the haunted mansion, and were greeted with people crying out of the mansion. They shrugged, and went in by groups of three, Fuji, Ryoma and Tezuka in one, while Shizuku, Agiel and Ryoga in another. Ryoma was leading the group, and a bloody hand grabbed him. 'Ah, must be someone with the Telekinesis Alice.' Ryoma thought, brushing it off. He looked up to see an old lady.

"Would one of you please carry me on your back and take me there, please?" said the old lady.

"Wait, Echizen!" said Fuji. "She wants us to carry her!"

"Please?"

Ryoma's thoughts raced as he stood there, staring at the old lady. The only thing that he could think about is that he wanted to come in here. Sure, he had Tezuka and Fuji with him, but this is his own decision. He took a deep breath, and walked past the old lady, seemingly ignoring her. "Echizen, wait!" he cried, but he and Tezuka ran to catch up with him.

Ryoma looked back to the lady to see her reaction. She was still there but that wasn't it. Oh no, she has turned…..very scary! "And I even bothered to ask so nicely…..HOPING YOU'D CARRY ME!"

Ryoma immediately started running. He didn't dare look back as the three made a run for the life. He just had to make it to the doorway and he'll be safe. It's a long way through and it feels even longer when you're being pursued by something.

His legs seemed to move even faster as the doorway came into view. Ryoma heard someone scream behind him but he wasn't stupid enough to look back and see who it was, he just kept his eyes on the top of the doorway as it got closer and in fuller view. He could feel his heart pound with every step.

Finally, he made it to the doorway and ran in, stopping to catch his breath.

"You ok, Ryoma?"

He turned around to see Tezuka running through the doorway, and clutching to a stitch. "Yup, I'm alright. That was fun." Ryoma grinned. He immediately noticed whose missing. "Where's Fuji?" he asked panicked because of the scream earlier.

"I think he took another direction." said Tezuka.

Ryoma nodded. "I see." he said. Just then, there was a blackout. And Ryoma realized, he was trapped in with Tezuka. 'Annie must have fainted…' Ryoma thought.

They decided to wait it out.

"Hey, Tezuka?" said Ryoma.

"Hmm?"

"You don't have to suffer alone anymore. I used my Eye Illusion Alice to defend you from this Reo guy who tried to capture you, and…."

Tezuka widened his eyes. "Did you cough out blood?"

Ryoma slowly nodded. "Yes…"

Tezuka touched his face. "Ryoma, you…"

"Look, I don't want you to suffer alone anymore. You don't have to. You have your family, you have your friends. And most of all, you have me…." He closed the distance between their lips. Tezuka buried his hands in Ryoma's hair. The darkness intensified the taste of grape Ponta and the smell of citrus in his hair. It was wonderful to behold.

"Hey, I think someone's still there!" a voice shouted. Ryoma broke the kiss and stood up, but he fell on Tezuka. "On three…."

Momoshiro and Fuji lifted the board to see Ryoma in a compromising position with Tezuka.

"Hah! I knew you two will do it sooner or later!" Momoshiro whooped, laughing away.

"Momo-senpai!" Ryoma cried, chasing a laughing Momoshiro around the mansion. Unbeknownst to him, Tezuka was giving a small smile. He was glad he was trapped in with Ryoma in the mansion. He silently told himself to thank Annie later.

**BP: Bad, because I only had like 15 minutes, alright? Please review, though! I want more reviews for this chapter!**


	14. Prior to the Somatic Class Musical Play

**BP: Yeah, I know, but I had writer's block and well, I did not write for a long time. So, please bear with me as I try to make this chapter as long as possible.**

Ryoma and his gang finally went to visit the Somatic Ability last. The Alice festival has at last reached its second half. Today was the third day, the performance festival, where each class displays their culture, art and special activities. This evening, they are going to hold the closing ceremonies, where the Alice festival's winning classes and the individual excellence awards will be announced. The fourth day, which is tomorrow, is the real main event, the dance party around the main bonfire that brings the Alice festival to an official close- The after party! For today, the Technical class has a music recital (Agiel is part of it), the Latent class has a circus show, but the main attraction would be the Somatic Class' musical play.

Ryoma and the others filed in the hall, and headed towards backstage, where someone was helping Fuji with his makeup. Fuji was dressed in a Snow White gown. It was blue at the top with a white collar and puffy sleeves decorated with red drops at the sleeves. Attached to the gown was a light pink cape lined with white fur. The skirt was light yellow and at the corner, it has matching yellow shoes with ribbons glued at the top. To add, Fuji was also wearing a headband.

"It…" Ryoga trailed off.

"IT'S SNOW WHITE!" Everyone, except for Shizuku and Tezuka, exclaimed.

"Hello, everyone." Fuji smiled. "Thanks for coming to our musical."

"We came out of pure loyalty, Fuji-senpai." said Momoshiro. "You look great!"

Fuji merely smiled back.

"Wow! This is the first time I've seen backstage!" Ryoga commented. "There's so many sets and people in weird costumes everywhere!"

"Here, let me help you with that." said Momoshiro to a girl, using his Alice to transport the heavy object to the table. The girl nodded his thanks. 'Of course, Momo-senpai has the Transport Objects Alice. He has the ability to transport anything telepathically using his Alice, though he needs his hands to control the direction of where the object would go. How far he can transport depends on the size and weight of an object and the strength of the user.' Ryoma thought.

"You're so cute, Fuji." Momoshiro sighed. "Like a real girl."

"Yeah, I suggested he took that part." They turned to see one of the teachers, Narumi-sensei, walking towards them. "I feel the role is perfect for him." Narumi-sensei, as we all know, has the Human Pheromone Alice. It gives him the ability to make anyone of any gender fall in love with him. According to Shizuku, Narumi's Alice may not work if the person eats Pheromone medicine that makes them immune to his pheromones, but it will not work if Narumi takes off his earring which limits his Alice. If he uses his Alice on a kid who hasn't experienced love yet they may faint. He also wears a ring on his ring finger to limit his Alice, but Shizuku mentioned he doesn't have a wife or girlfriend.

"Nice casting, Narumi-sensei." Ryoga commented. Narumi laughed.

Tezuka opened the curtain slightly, and saw a lot of people already seated. He frowned, as he noted that there are animals as well.

"There are a lot of pheromone kids in the class, and they all have their fans. That's why we do so well with stage productions like this." Narumi explained. "And that is also why there are a lot of people in the audience."

"By the way, sensei, what is this play about?" said Oishi.

"Oh? Well, as you can see, we've combined the two stories, 'Sleeping Beauty' and Snow White' together. I suppose you can say it's a spectacular love fantasy, where Snow White, played by Fuji and Sleeping Beauty, played by Kikumaru, both vie for the prince!"

"Kikumaru-senpai/Kikumaru plays Sleeping Beauty?" the gang echoed in unison.

"Yep." said a gloomy voice. They turned to see Kikumaru, dressed in a gown. The top was purple and the bottom was black, and the collar is white, same as Fuji's, except it is smaller. He is also wearing red shoes, and a tiara. "I had to act evil as well." Kikumaru mumbled, apparently not happy with his role.

"Will he be okay?" Ryoma whispered to the teacher.

"Oh, he will be alright. Once he is on stage, he'll transform."

Just then, there were girls screaming. A girl with short hair, and dressed in a green hat, and a green prince outfit with matching shoes, with a yellow cape, sat emotionlessly on a stool. The girls were knelt at the base of her stool, apparently worshipping her. "Her name's Yuri Miyazono. She's playing the prince. She has the Female Pheromone Alice, she's 14 years old, a second year in the Middle School Division. She hasn't quite come to terms with her Alice yet." Narumi explained, for Ryoma's benefit

"What's a Female Pheromone Alice?" Ryoma asked.

"You see, when girls see her…." He pointed to two girls, who had hearts in their eyes, and they screamed, "Yuri-sama!" and they joined the crowd of girls. "Shizuku didn't join them because she has the Apathy Alice, and she can erase feelings inflicted by Alices."

"'I'm sick of being popular with girls for no reason! I had it!' That's what she said, and she really hated the idea of being in this play, but I told her not to be like this. I wanted her to be free of those trivial emotional shackles. I want her to take pride and confidence in her Alice, to have a wonderful pheromone life, and I put those wishes into the role I gave her."

"So you want her to start liking girls?" Shizuku said in a bored voice.

"What is he talking about?" said Ryoma.

"You're just using her for her popularity." Tezuka said stiffly.

Narumi mock pouted. "How mean, the three of you. Well, grown-ups have their reasons, understand?" The three looked at one another and shook their heads.

"Hey, Momo! What are those?" Kikumaru asked, pointing to a box Momo is holding.

"Oh it's Powerful Slime Balls. I bought them at the Technical Class prank shop main office. If you add heat and physical impact, it'll explode, and the sticky stuff inside will stick and won't come off for an hour."

"Why would you buy that?" said Fuji.

"I thought I could throw them at people who tick me off." Momoshiro said sheepishly.

"Want one?" said Momoshiro, offering the box to Ryoma.

"I don't have anyone to throw it at…" he trailed off as he took a furtive glance at Ryoga. He reached a hand inside the box.

"What are you looking at me for, Chibisuke?" Ryoga demanded. They did not notice the drop curtain falling off the hook and dropping towards them. The drop curtain also knocked one of the lights down.

"LOOK OUT!" someone screamed. Ryoma and the others jumped out of the way. Momoshiro tried to use his Alice, but it was too late. The box of slime balls was sent flying.

BOOM! SPLAT!

"You alright, Ryoma?" said Tezuka, helping him up.

"Yeah, but what happened…" he trailed off as he saw some people in costumes, stuck to the ground by slime balls! They were screaming things like, "What is this?" or "It's stuck! I can't get it off!"

"What the hell?" Shizuku was stuck to Yuri, who was playing the prince! Yuri was surprised that Shizuku was complaining about being stuck to her despite her Alice. Shizuku, as if reading her mind, explained, "One of my Alices is the Apathy Alice, where I can erase all feelings in my heart. That's why I wasn't affected by your Alice, because I used my Alice to erase all romantic feelings towards you that you forced in my heart with your Alice." Yuri silently cheered that she was stuck to someone who isn't affected by her Alice. When the slime wears off, at least she wouldn't still cling to her.

"This can't be happening." Narumi murmured. "Not only the sets and stagehands, but the prince, the queen and the huntsman all got slime-balled and it won't wear off for an hour…It's only ten minutes to curtain and even if there is a delay, we only have 30 minutes!"

"We're so sorry!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"Nah, we're not blaming you. It's just bad luck that your slime balls happened to get mixed with our accident." said a stage manager. "However, it's not that you're completely blameless, so we'll get you to help us out with some things…" Momoshiro and the others nodded. Shizuku is seething on being stuck to Yuri.

"We'll have to use understudies." said Narumi. "For the prince, the Queen and the huntsman"

"Yeah, but who?" Kaidoh finally grunted. He was stuck to the floor (He's playing the huntsman.) "The slime ball's caused so much damage; we can't spare anyone as understudies."

"I thought something like that will happen, so I do have a Plan B." said Narumi. "I'll play the huntsman, Fukutan-sensei, you'll play the Queen. I'll just have to adjust to the script…" he trailed off when he read the script.

"Sensei!" Kaidoh shouted from where he is stuck. "One of the kids playing the Seven Dwarves…his hand is stuck to Echizen-senpai." Inui held up his hand to show his point.

"What? There are more victims?" Narumi groaned. "The Seven Dwarves are played by students in the lower elementary grades. Our class doesn't have any more young kids. No matter how hard you pull, they won't come apart…" He sighed. Then he brightened. "Maybe we can get Ryoga-kun to act as one of the animal friends!"

"No way. I'll kick you into next week." Ryoga hissed.

"What? Why not? Do it!"

"Moron. Why should I help you?"

"Sigh…so cold…well, we'll have no choice. We'll just have to change it from the Seven Dwarves to the Six Dwarves…and you practiced so hard. I'm sorry." He mumbled, patting the boy's head.

The boy looked like he was near to tears.

The next moment, Ryoga was dressed in a cat's costume. However, no one commented because of the deadly aura emitting from him. "So that's settled. Now for the prince." Ryoga spat out. Then he paused. He turned to Ryoma. "Chibisuke, you play the prince."

"What? Why me?" said Ryoma.

"You are known as the Prince of Tennis back in your school, after all…"

"What? Wait a minute, I can't…" Yuri ran towards him, dragging Shizuku along.

"Please! Play the prince in my place!" Yuri exclaimed. "If anyone can do it, you can!"

"What?"

"You're my last ray of hope now! Please!"

"Yeah! Do it for us too! And for Yuri-sama! The girls who fell for her Alice begged Ryoma.

"Alright! Alright!" Ryoma shouted in exasperation. He was later dressed in the exact same outfit as Yuri.

"We'll have to raise the curtain, the audience is getting impatient." said Tezuka. He gave Ryoma a squeeze. "Good luck, Ryoma."

Ryoma nodded, and went to his designated position.

**BP: A bit too long, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter I should have updated long ago! Do review!**


	15. Sleeping Snow White in the woods

**BP: So, I haven't been updating for a long time, I am making up for it with this chapter, so enjoy! Please review after you finish reading, ok? I need more reviews for this.**

"Hey, I'm going to announce the play starting, are you ready?" the stage crew spoke to Ryoma.

Ryoma, who was reading the script nearby, replied, "Ready."

The stage crew nodded to the emcee, and the emcee announced, "We're terribly sorry to have you waiting. 'The Sleeping Snow White in the Woods' will begin without further delay! Please take your seats."

Meanwhile, at the backstage, Narumi remarked, "Oh! It looks perfectly splendid! We couldn't make him look the part as Yuri did, but this will do."

"Ryoma you look great!" Shizuku commented.

Ryoma smiled at his cousin, but said, "Will the audience really buy me as the prince?" Just then, he spotted Tezuka. He ran towards him, and said, "Hey, do you think I look ok? Will I do alright?"

Being bombarded by these questions, Tezuka was a bit confused, but managed to pat Ryoma's head and said, "You look fine. I'm sure you'll do great." Ryoma, reassured, smiled and nodded.

"I think you look cute, Chibisuke." Ryoga said, with thumbs up. Ryoma, hearing a compliment from his brother, nodded. He took off Ryoma's head and started messing up his hair, like the first time they met. "Be more confident!"

"Ok, ok, Aniki! Let me go!" Ryoma shouted in exasperation.

'What's with those boys' the on-lookers thought.

"Ryoga's right.' Ryoma thought. 'As of right now, I've got to believe in myself, and do everything I can.'

"Stand by, everyone!" said the stage manager.

"Ok." Kikumaru replied.

"Don't worry." said the script writer. "We'll be in the wings the whole time."

"So here, your line reads like this." The cue card reader said, holding out the cue cards for Ryoma to see. "I'll hold it out should you get stuck." Ryoma nodded.

"We'll all cover for you, so let's do our best together."

"I'll do my best too." The original huntsman mumbled. He was recast as the landscape, holding flower props, and lying on the ground, covered with fake landscape.

The curtains opened, and the narrator started to speak his lines. "Once upon a time, in a land far away, in the palace or brair, a beautiful princess stayed. The day the princess was born, a witch decreed she'd live forever in eternal sleep. Sleeping Beauty, the name she was given." A few people dressed in animal costumes came out, and began to sing. There were a few mutters from the audience. However, there were no good comments.

"How strange…this singing…."

"They have no technique…no melody or melody."

"So why am I enchanted by this terrible singing?"

"Truly fearsome! The Voice Pheromone Chorus!"

"And the Sleeping Curse meant…"

Kikumaru stretched, and woke up from the bed they set on the stage.

"Lazy and lounging like a cat, always napping in the sun, sloth was the curse's name, that hid her beauty in shame. Thanks to the curse, her personality was warped."

"Hey, someone bring me some grub." Kikumaru muttered.

Everyone at the backstage was surprised, including Tezuka.

"Most impressive, Narumi-sensei." Shizuku mumbled.

"I see…Sleeping Beauty! To think he was portrayed like this."

"Man…where are all the hot guys hiding..." Kikumaru mumbled. "Pathetic! Thanks to that curse, everyone in the castle is lazy And everyone's afraid of falling into that curse, so no one else will come near the castle. Like it's even contagious!" Kikumaru activated his Alice, and smelt food with his senses. He ran an audience member, and shouted, "You there! You snuck food in, didn't you? Hand it over!"

"The King thought that such a gluttonous princess will never be wed, so he threatened the Northern Kingdom and said, 'We'll infect you with the curse, so your prince will marry our princess coerced!'"

"I'm amazed he was willing to take this part." Ryoma mumbled.

"Time passed, but the prince never came. Once day, the princess finally…."

"You think you can run away from me?" Kikumaru yelled, throwing things all over the stage. "Darn it, I'm going to curse you. You!" he pointed to a maid. "Fine the prince, now!"

"Your Highness…"

"Fine! In that case, I'll track his scent and find him myself!"

'Kikumaru-senpai's a good actor.'

"That's your cue, Ryoma." said the crew member. Ryoma nodded.

"Meanwhile, the prince had taken a wrong turn and was at the castle of the neighboring kingdom to the east and had a fateful encounter with the princess of that kingdom, Snow White."

"So there he is!" said Kikumaru, pointing to Ryoma, who was offering a bouquet of flowers to Fuji.

"Hey, he's very cute, although he's not Yuri-senpai."

"He's like a real prince!"

"Marry me, my prince!"

Ryoma returned to the backstage, relieved.

"Mad with rage, Sleeping Beauty…"

"I just knew Snow White tricked my prince! I'll never forgive you, Snow White, I'll tear you two apart!"

"Revenge made her forget her laziness, and the princess got up and made her way to the kingdom of the east, to see Snow White."

"Lovely, pure, Princess Snow White…kind Snow White comes to the forest to pick flowers for her stepmother, we animals of the forest just love Snow White!" the animals sang. "And her highness loves us too!" Fuji started to sing a song, which mesmerized everyone.

"Hmph! Bit of a ditz, isn't she!" Kikumaru stomped on the stage. She was in Snow White's palace, ordering Snow White's stepmother along. "I'd hardly call her a threat. Your stepdaughter has tricked my fiancé, I expect you to take full responsibility! Or else I'll infect your kingdom with my curse!"

"Yes miss." said the poor Queen, serving Sleeping Beauty drinks.

"It's the cruel lazing beauty! How dreadful is Sleeping Beauty! Menacing the fainthearted stepmother, queen of the neighboring kingdom, defeating her with torment!"

"Wait a minute! You've got a nice mirror, hand it to me!"

"No, it's a family heirloom!" the Queen cried.

"What do you mean heirloom? Are you trying to sass me?" Kikumaru stormed to the mirror, and had an idea. "I know! I'll use the mirror to make the prince realize that I'm more beautiful than that little wrench! Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" the spirit of the wall appeared, and said, "It sure ain't you." Kikumaru broke the mirror out of anger. "Death to Snow White!" Kikumaru said menacingly.

"Thus, Sleeping Beauty ordered the Queen to murder Snow White. The Queen ordered the most useless huntsman to do the job."

"Hello, there, little kitten!" said Fuji.

"Excuse me for interrupting your fun." said Narumi. "I am the huntsman. I have come….to pierce your pink heart with a cupid's arrow. So pleased to meet you!" The others at the backstage fell anime-style. "Just kidding…truth be told, I am actually here to literally pierce your heart with an arrow!" Meanwhile, the audience was falling in love with Narumi-sensei.

'What is wrong with this idiot?' Shizuku thought. 'Thank God for my Apathy Alice.'

'Thank God I took some pheromone suppressant beforehand.' Fuji thought. 'What the hell is he thinking?'

"Though it's an order form the Queen, I can't lay a hand on such a charming girl after all. Therefore…Instead…Perhaps I'll steal these lovely lips?" Shizuku face-palmed, and Fuji, out of horror, punched Narumi, and ran.

"I was joking!" Narumi protested, as the people who played the animals beat him up.

"Snow White narrowly escapes. With the help of these animals, Snow White managed to escape from the evil clutches of the lecherous huntsman. She ran and ran deep into the forest, so deep she got lost in the woods. And then…"

"…She found herself at the house of the Seven Dwarves." Six of the elementary kids demonstrated their Alices, which everyone found very cute.

"Wewcome, Snow White." said the very young kid, with Ryoga attached to it. Ryoga used his Ghost Manipulation Alice so that no one would talk about him. "This is my friend Wildcat-chan."

"Nya." said Ryoga.

"But, happy times don't last long. In no time, it reached Sleeping Beauty's ears that Snow White was still alive."

"That scent belongs to Snow White! She doesn't know when to quit, and the prince isn't coming! How long will you make me suffer before you're satisfied?"

"That's my line." The Queen mumbled.

"Then I'll use this "Super snapping Poison-Poison apple" to end Snow white's life myself."

"And through Sleeping Beauty's cunning scheme…" here, the apple bit Fuji, and he fainted to the ground. "Snow White was poisoned by the apple, and fell into an eternal slumber. There is only one way to awaken her-the kiss of a prince."

"Like that will happen." Kikumaru cackled. "I'll impersonate Snow White in this castle, and get him myself!"

"But perhaps it was trick of a fate, that the prince has no sense of direction…" here, Ryoma twitched. He was not Sakuno, that stuttering braids girl. "….and was lost and wandering again on unknown paths. He just happened to pass by the tombs the Seven Dwarves had made for Snow White."

"What is she doing at a place like this?" Ryoma asked one of the sobbing Dwarves.

"She was poisoned by Sleeping Beauty." sobbed the dwarf.

"Oh, how dreadful!" Ryoma cried. "At least let me give her a farewell kiss." He knelt down next to Fuji. He looked at the cue card, and Narumi wrote, "The prince kisses the princess so the audience can tell it's on the lips!"

'Me and Fuji-senpai, kiss?'

"That's not in the script, is it sensei?"

"Oh that's an addition because we lost a lot of sizzle because of the accident."

Ryoma regained his breath, and muttered, "Sorry, Fuji-senpai, I was asked to do this." He placed one hand on his back, and lifted him, and brought his face closer…

Tezuka grabbed an eraser duster, when he saw what Ryoma was doing.

'Just the side of his mouth, and stop at the last moment.' Ryoma thought. He brought Fuji's face closer to him. Closer….Closer…

An eraser hit him at the side of the head, and he brought Fuji down again. The lights went out, courtesy of Momoshiro.

"The prince's kiss awakened the princess from her poisoned sleep, and they lived happily ever after."

The play was successful, and the cast took their places on stage for a bow.

**BP: I know, but I am actually following the manga, rather than the anime. I only had 15 minutes, so it may be mediocre, but please review!**


End file.
